


Camp Dortmund

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Camping, Complete, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season is finally over and Dortmund avoided the relegation. Marco is still a part of the team but very afraid of his career. To start the preprations for the next season, the trainers have a surprise for the team... But in the end, especially two persons will be surprised - about themselves and about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> This probably won't be a long fic but I wanted to have grumpy Marco back. He won't stay this way all the time, so don't worry. :-)  
> I'll gift this work to two very special persons.  
> Blue_Night, you're such an inspiration and help for me. I love your works!  
> Funfan, you're always having the same thoughts regarding our team and I'm addicted to your stories.  
> I'm so happy that I have met you here in this fandom. 
> 
> Enjoy this new work and share your opinion about it with me. :-)

„What do you think is he planning?“, Nuri whispered into the direction of Marco who was sitting next to him in the bus. The black-haired midfielder seemed to be really concerned because he hated it to lose control. Nuri always wanted to have everything under control.

“I don’t care”, Marco shrugged. He was occupied with his own thoughts, thoughts about his future and his career. He felt extremely miserable ever since Dortmund had lost their last match, avoiding the relegation with more luck than skills. To be honest, Marco was much more worried about himself than about the team and probably that was one of their hugest problems. They had lost their team spirit during the last, horrible season.

“Well, boys”, both of them heard the familiar voice of their trainer. “As I have told you before, we have planned a special surprise for you”. He grinned smugly and pointed at Chucky, his co-trainer, who was standing next to him in the middle of the bus. “We’ll have to do everything that is possible that this season will be better.” He suddenly became serious. “And that’s why Chucky and I have organized a little …trip to start the preparations for the Bundesliga.”

The players stopped their babbling, now focussed on their trainer. “I have told you that we would be away for some days but I haven’t told you where we are going to.” He grinned mischievously again. “Some of you may have wondered why I have ordered you to bring just a backpack and a sleeping bag with you.” The tall man made a pause, looking at the curious faces of his players. “We don’t want to keep you in suspense longer – we’re going to camp!”

Suddenly it was dead-silent in the whole bus. Kloppo obviously enjoyed the reaction of his boys and smiled satisfied from one to the other. “We thought that it would be good regarding the team building. We’ll have to survive on our own out there. I mean, we don’t have to go hunting or so but, I guess, for some of you even opening a tin will be a challenge.”

The players looked at each other shocked. Mats was the first who gained his voice back. “So we will sleep out in the open? In tents?”

“Yes, two of you will share a tent”, their trainer confirmed. “And you will share the duties that will arise. Like cooking, washing the dishes, making a fire… Plus, we will have some challenges for you.”

“Cool”, Mats answered but he didn’t sound convinced at all.

“Fuck, this is absurd”, Marco muttered but only Nuri had heard him.

“Shhh, be quiet”, the other one tried to mute him. “I bet they will have punishments in petto if we won’t obey.”

“Like what? Doing the night watch?”, Marco spoke lightly.

“Come on, we should give it a try”.

“We don’t have any other chance either”, the blonde sighed. “But please, let me share a tent with you at least.”

“That’s for sure”, Nuri reassured him.

They stared out of the window of the bus that now turned into a small, endless forest path and finally stopped at a little clearing.

“We’re there!”, the trainer stated delighted. The players stumbled out of the bus, most of them still totally taken by surprise. They had reached a little clearing with some benches and trees around. The setting was very picturesque but, no one had really eyes for the landscape. The team stared at their trainer who unloaded items out of the bus. “Can someone please help me with the tents and the other equipment?”, he asked the boys who stood around helplessly and frightened.

Eventually, Neven and Papa reached out, grabbing the tents. There was chaos and grousing for a few minutes, but then, they actually had been able to build a chain with the other players to lay all the items onto the middle of the clearing.

“That looks good”, Kloppo stated with rising satisfaction. “See, Chucky, they are already learning to help each other.”

Marco snorted because one of the bags with a tent almost fell on his foot. “God damn, look what you are doing”, he hissed at Matze who raised his hands in reassurance.

“Is there a problem?”, the trainer asked, staring in the blonde’s direction. Marco didn’t answer, he just continued with his work reluctantly.

The boys were all bathed in sweat when they had finished unloading the bus, huge bundles with tents, food and their personal belongings in the middle of the clearing. They hadn’t thought of making any staples and had caused a furious mess.

“Listen”, the trainer shouted, “before we build up the tents we should see who shares one with whom.” The babbling started again but Kloppo interrupted his players immediately. “To make more fun out of it, we will let the youngest player choose his tentmate first.” He chuckled about his own word creation. “Tentmate, that’s cool isn’t it?” However, the boys didn’t find it amusing. Kloppo brought out a list of the pocket of his jacket. “Let’s see. Matze, you are the youngest, you will start. Please, tell us your choice and explain it.”

Every pair of eyes was laid on the young defender and Matze started to stammer. “Well, I chose, eh… Nuri”, he said finally.

Kloppo smiled at him, encouraging him to go on. “I chose Nuri because we played together in one of the last matches in the defensive midfield and I think that we did it not so bad”, Matze brought out.

“Good choice, Matze”, the trainer stated, obviously very satisfied. The only one who wasn’t satisfied with Matze’s choice was Marco. The blonde grumbled in anger. Nuri shot him an apologising glance before he went over to his “tentmate”.

“Thank you, Matze”, he said, “that’s really an honor for me.”

“Traitor”, Marco grunted.

“Let’s see who’s the next on my list”, the trainer mused. “Oh, Erik, you’re the second youngest here. Go on, it’s your choice.”  
  
The defender blushed furiously as he felt everyone's eyes upon his face. He always blushed when he had the whole attention of the team and Marco found it simply ridiculous. The blonde wondered who Erik would choose because Matze, his best friend in the team, hadn’t taken him as his “tentmate”.

Erik looked around very shyly and suddenly his gaze was glued on Marco. “Don’t you dare”, the blonde murmured, trying to stare at Erik as refusing as he could. But, it was a hopeless endeavor.

“I take Marco”, Erik almost whispered and the blonde rolled his eyes so that everybody could see it.

“Good. And why?”, their trainer asked him.

“Yes, why”, Marco said, staring at the young brunette in an accusing way. Everybody waited for an explanation but, Erik didn’t answer. His cheeks were red like fire now and he blinked over to Matze in the attempt to get some help.

The other players murmured louder and finally, Erik said almost inaudible: “Because I like him.”

“Because you _like_ me?”, Marco shouted. “You’re kidding me, that’s not a proper reason at all.” He was on fire now, this whole camp thing annoying him more than the last season had annoyed him. “I like my smartphone that I am not allowed to use here, I like my comfortable sofa I cannot lie on here but I definitely do _not_ like sharing a tent with _you_.”

Marco’s outburst had silenced the entire team and Erik stood in the middle of them like a pillar of salt.

“Marco”, the trainer said in a very sharp tone. “You will accept Erik’s offer or you will have to share a tent with me. So what do you choose?”  
  
Kloppo's voice left no doubts that he would let his threat come true and all Marco could do was gaping at him in horror. This had to be a nightmare. This simply could not be for real.


	2. Off the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter of the camp-fic! I hope you like it. Marco is still bitchy but, we will learn what flickers through his anger... ;-)
> 
> Dear Blue Night, I adore you for being so patient with all of my updates, reading and beta-ing them so carefully. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Marco stared at his trainer in shock, something akin to regret flickering up in his eyes, but it didn’t last long. His teammates murmured, waiting how the quarrel between the blonde and Kloppo would end. The trainer didn’t seem to be impressed, he was built up in the middle of the clearing, using only his tall figure to make an impact.

Finally, the blonde stamped away into the direction of the bags with the tents, grabbed one and walked back to Erik. He examined the young defender whose cheeks were still fire-red from top to bottom and threw the bag with the tent in front of his feet.

“No tentmate without a tent, right?”, Marco hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kloppo witnessed the scene and finally, he lost his patience.

“That’s enough”, he said dead-serious, his voice sharp as a razor. “Marco, you can sleep in a tent with me until you apologize to Erik. And, you will build up both tents alone. Erik, come with me in the meantime. Chucky, can you please overtake the distribution of the other tents?” His co-trainer nodded in agreement.

Kloppo grabbed Erik by his shoulders and guided him away from the scene, into the forest on the border of the clearing. Marco watched both of them disappearing, his mouth still hanging open but Chucky roused him out of his thoughts. “You heard it, Marco”, he stated calmly. “Go on, build the tents up.”

Suddenly a hot wave of shame, but also of stubbornness washed over the blonde. He was one of the best football players in the world and now he should crawl over the dirty ground to hammer tent pegs into it? Marco snorted in anger. He barely noticed that Nuri came over to him while the other players started to decide over the occupancy of the remaining tents, most of them still shooting hidden sidelong glances at Marco every now and then.

“Man, you are mad as a hatter”, Nuri said with some kind of disgust. “What’s the point of that? Erik hasn’t done anything wrong. Go and apologize!” The black-haired man turned around to help Matze with their own tent, chuckling with his younger teammate carefree.

Marco swallowed down a reply and opened the bag with the tent. Poles, tent pegs and a whole lot of other components fell out of it. The blonde searched for a manual but, he didn’t find one. Absorbed by the attempt of bringing the items into the right order, he recognized from the corner of his eyes that the trainer came back from the forest – without Erik.

Kloppo shot him a gaze but his face expression was unreadable. Marco wanted to ask where Erik was but, he didn’t dare. He fidgeted with the tent poles, obviously not able to get them into the places they belonged to. However, nobody made a move to assist him and that raised his temper again. “What the fuck am I doing here”, he cursed while a pole fell down to the ground another time.

“Not so easy without any help, isn’t it”, the trainer shouted over to him sarcastically. “Go on, don’t give up, otherwise we will sleep out in the open tonight.”

“Yeah, I got it”, Marco grumbled back, fumbling around with the tent itself now.

“No, obviously you didn’t get it”, Kloppo stated, already standing right next to the midfielder. “Tell me why you don’t want to share a tent with Erik”, he demanded, his hands on his hips. It was clear that Kloppo wouldn’t accept any lame excuse, nevertheless, Marco tried it.

“Because I wanted to share one with Nuri”, Marco pressed out between his teeth while he unfurled the fabric of the tent. He got entangled with the ropes and shook his arm vigorously.

“That doesn’t answer my question”, Kloppo replied unimpressed. “What’s your problem with Erik?”

“I. Don’t. Have. A. Problem. With. Erik”, Marco brought out, finally able to get rid of the cords. But, he knew in the same second he had spoken out the words that he was wrong. He _had_ a problem with Erik. With Erik’s god damn hazel-green eyes to be precise. And probably even with his freaking cute lips. And his strong, well-trained body. Yet – he couldn’t tell _this_ to his trainer. He hardly could admit it to himself.

“Fine”, the trainer said, still slightly mistrustful. “Then you can go into the forest and collect some fire wood with him. You can build up the tents later. Just go straight, follow the small trail over there. He’s waiting for you.”

“He’s waiting for me?”, Marco stammered.

“Yes. For you and for your apology. But I warn you. If you will insult or threaten him, this camp will be over for you. And we will play the first of the upcoming matches without you. Understood?”, the trainer made clear what he expected from Marco.

“Understood”, the blonde muttered, biting on his lips. He didn’t want to sit on the stands and watch his teammates playing without him. And if this means that he had to apologize to Erik, so be it. Marco dropped the items he had had in his hands and stood up. He barely noticed that Kuba and Lukasz stared at him, stopping the work with their own tent. On his way to the small path he ran past Mats and Schmelle, both of them accusing him with their gazes. He was almost relieved when he finally reached the entrance to the forest.

Marco took several deep breaths to calm down. Suddenly, his anger had vanished away and he didn’t know how he should face the young defender he had treated so badly. The blonde strolled along the way, looking left and right for any sign of Erik.

But, the longer he searched for him, the stronger his fury came back. He couldn’t believe that he walked through a dark forest, keeping out for a dumb teammate who wanted to share a stupid tent in the middle of nowhere with him at all costs.

Finally, he noticed Erik’s small silhouette under a large tree. He was bent down and collected sticks in his arms. Marco groaned when he saw him, blinded by the tempting sight of Erik’s perfect butt that pointed in his direction. No, he wouldn’t give in, he swore.

“Fuck, Erik, where have you been”, he shouted over to the brunette who lost all of the branches he had pressed to his body in shock. Marco clomped over the uneven forest ground, determined to tell Erik off.

Then he reached the young defender. Erik stood in front of him, his back still turned to Marco, his whole body trembling. The sticks lay down next to his feet in a total mess. Erik bent down, trying to pick them up again.

“Leave these god damn branches where they are”, Marco hissed, “I have to talk to you.” Erik raised his slender figure hesitantly. “And look at me when I’m speaking to you”, the blonde added mercilessly.

Erik still hadn’t said anything but eventually, he turned around.

“Jesus”, Marco stammered in shock when he faced his teammate.

Although the brunette tried to hide it, wiping over his face with his sleeve quickly, Marco could see that Erik’s eyes were red from crying.


	3. A late apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, out in the open! :-D
> 
> Have fun with this chapter, I'm still so happy about the win yesterday. Dear Blue Night, you rescued me with this chapter once again! ;-)

Marco’s heart shattered into millions of pieces when he became aware that he himself was the reason for Erik’s misery. He could never handle it well if somebody cried in front of him but, seeing the tears of the young defender made him even more helpless.

Then, he recognized that Erik hadn’t said a single word since he had chosen him as his tentmate. The last sentence he had heard out of Erik’s mouth had been “because I like him.” Ever since, Erik had remained silent and he didn’t let show any sign that he wanted to change it now. The brunette simply stood in front of Marco, his head lowered between his shoulders, obviously waiting for the next tirade the midfielder would fire on him.

Marco didn’t know what to say and so he uttered the first thought that came into his confused mind. “I like you, too”, he stammered, realizing how lame he was in the very next second.

Erik tilted his head to the side in an inquiring expression, frowning slightly and obviously not convinced by Marco's confession; and for a short moment Marco thought of simply kissing him. Pressing his lips onto the tempting full ones of Erik, slipping into his mouth with his tongue, kissing him senseless until all of his harsh words would be forgotten.

The longing to hold the brunette in his arms washed painfully over him and Marco sighed in despair. He raised his arm to caress Erik’s cheek and to wipe away his tears but he let it drop halfway. “Erik”, he murmured, his helplessness too much for him to bear.

All of a sudden, the young defender started to speak. “Kloppo has promised me a tent on my own”, he said. “You don’t have to endure me.” Erik’s voice sounded weak and defeated. He wasn’t angry, he was rather extremely sad and exhausted. The brunette started to collect the branches again and finally, Marco had the courage to rest his hand on Erik’s arm.

“Erik”, he mumbled once again, well noticing that his teammate backed off from the touch. Marco realized in shock that Erik feared that he would slap him in addition. The blonde knew that he had to act now, because Erik’s statement that he would sleep alone in a tent, fearing Marco, left a sharp sting of disappointment and horror in his guts. Inwardly, he called himself a coward, because he had treated Erik that way just because he had feared that the sweet young man would find out about his inappropriate feelings for him. Feelings he didn't quite understand himself.

Marco considered touching Erik, craving for closeness but, he was well aware that the young defender was _scared_ of him. So he let himself be guided by his instincts another time, pulling off his sweater all of a sudden and tossing it on the forest floor. Afterwards, he sat down on the garment, tapping on the place right next to him.

“Please, sit down”, he asked Erik, laying all of the kindness he was able to show in his quiet voice. “Listen to me.” The brunette hesitated and Marco stared at him with big, pleading eyes. He didn’t need to feign this gaze, he really wanted that Erik gave in so that he could make up for his cruel behaviour.

Eventually, Erik also sat down on the floor but, he didn’t join Marco on his sweater, he used the maximum distance he could bring between the midfielder and himself. Erik looked at him and the god damn hazel-green eyes finished Marco off.

“I’m sorry, Erik”, he whispered. “I don’t know what came over me”, he added, slightly more audible. “I really have nothing against you as my tentmate. In fact, I am very honoured that you have chosen me.” Marco looked away sheepishly, unable to find the right words.

Erik didn’t show any reaction.

“It has nothing to do with you Erik, really”, Marco continued, knowing that he was a bad liar. “It’s just… I have so much to deal with at the moment.”

“Then it’s perfect that we will both have a tent on our own”, Erik answered wearily. “You’re just here because you don’t want to share one with the trainer. And because you are afraid of his punishment. But, I can reassure you, we can both sleep in single tents. Kloppo has brought enough of them with him. And I will tell him that you have apologized. Just leave me be.”

“No!”, Marco shouted, the sharp sting of longing hurting even more. “Please, Erik, I really want to be your tentmate. Please.” He begged now almost desperately, trying to show the younger one that he had not only changed his mind because of their trainer.

Erik smiled at him melancholy. “It’s alright, Marco, I got it. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you any longer. We should just bring firewood back to keep up appearances. Here, there are some branches. You can make believe that you have collected them.”

He handed Marco the sticks he had picked up from the ground. When the blonde grabbed them, their hands collided accidentally and an electric jolt shot down Marco’s body. The midfielder imagined grabbing Erik’s wrists, nudging him against the next best tree and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

But, in reality, he just said: “Fair enough”, taking the branches in his arms and stumbling out of the forest behind Erik. The fragrance of the young defender hung in the air and Marco breathed deeply to catch every scent of it.

Finally, they reached the clearing again. “Hey, team firewood is back!”, Kloppo shouted over to them, trying to cover up the recent incident. However, he shot Erik an inquiring gaze and when the younger one nodded slightly, he patted on his shoulders. “Lukasz and Kuba had been so kind to build up your tents. Marco, this one over there is yours and Erik, you are sleeping here.”

Marco’s heart sank in his boots. Erik hadn’t lied, they really wouldn’t share a tent any more. He had fucked it up. He had hurt Erik, disappointed the whole team and annoyed the trainer. Marco felt his own heartbeat running fast in his chest, panic and despair getting the upper hand. He simply couldn’t leave it this way if he would want to have the slightest chance…

The blonde cleared his throat, the blood rushing in his ears. “Guys, I have to tell you something”, he exclaimed, obviously addressing the whole team. The boys stopped with their works, turning into his direction and waiting for his statement.

Marco’s heart still hammered. “I want to apologize to Erik. I have been an idiot but this whole situation overextended me”. And that definitely wasn’t a lie. “I really want to accept Erik’s offer and share a tent with him. If Erik still wants to, of course.” Marco’s voice trembled slightly at the end but he was relieved that he had stood up.

All pairs of eyes wandered over to Erik. The young defender’s cheeks blushed again and Marco would have understood it if the brunette would have just walked over to him to land him one.

Everyone waited for Erik’s reaction, holding their breaths. But, when he finally answered, no one had anticipated his reply.


	4. On probation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue Night, this chapter was another proof why your help is so priceless. Thank you for beta-reading!
> 
> Dear readers, enjoy the next chapter and thank you for staying with me! There will be updates of the other two WIP soon, I promise. :-)

“I don’t want to.”

The words hung heavily in the air and Marco’s eyes widened in shock. He breathed in sharply, afraid that he couldn’t get enough oxygen all of a sudden. The midfielder stood on the clearing, as if he had been hit by a thunderbolt, unable to move. Before he could say anything – however, he really didn’t know what he should answer at all – Erik continued.

“At least not tonight”, Erik said calmly. “I want some time on my own and maybe, if things will be better during the next days, I will share a tent with you. But not if you'll keep on with treating me this way.” His voice didn’t tremble although he still looked incredibly exhausted.

Marco shivered, his body covered by goose bumps. The certainty that Erik had rejected him with in front of the whole team even though he had apologized to him trickled slowly, but mercilessly into his brain. The refusal hurt like hell and the need to defend himself rushed over the blonde. Therefore, Marco didn’t think twice when he started to speak, the burning pain of Erik’s denial making him angry another time, but just because of his helplessness.

“So am I on probation now?”, Marco mocked, not knowing what came over him. “Or do you want to blackmail me? If I don’t behave the way you want me to, I will have to stay outside your tent?” He stared at Erik threateningly until he felt a hand that slapped hard against his ribs.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”, Mats hissed. The captain rested his hand on Marco’s shoulder, digging his fingers painfully into the sensitive skin. Mats guided Marco away before he could do more damage and the blonde noticed two things from the corner of his eyes: Erik rubbed his nose on his sleeve once more and Kloppo watched the whole scene with a concerned and annoyed look.  
  
Mats pushed Marco down on a huge stone at the other end of the clearing and he almost stumbled over the rock. “Get your hands off of me”, Marco yelped.

“With pleasure”, Mats pressed out between his teeth. Marco sat on the stone now, the impressive defender built up in front of him, staring down at him with loathing. “Listen, dumbass. I don’t know what your problem with Erik is but, I won’t tolerate your behaviour any longer. I’m the captain of this team and I will take care that no one, especially one of our younger players, gets insulted. Get your shit together or you won’t have any allies in this team any more.”

“Well said, Mats”, Kloppo appeared from behind the captain’s back. “There’s nothing left to be added. Oh, wait, except for one thing”, the trainer mused. “You will do the first night watch, Marco. Then you will have plenty of time to over-think your attitude.”

“With whom?”, the blonde stammered, hoping and fearing at the same time that Erik would join him.

“Alone”, the trainer answered bluntly. “What did you think? You’re so self-confident at the moment, I’m sure you can stay awake on your own. But, don’t worry, I will come every now and then to see to you.”

Marco stared at him in disbelief. He should sit alone in the dark for hours, not knowing if any wild animals will come out of the forest? Kloppo examined him precisely and the blonde nodded like a robot.

“No, I was just kidding”, Kloppo added. “It would be too dangerous if you are staying awake alone. Someone should join you. I guess I take….”

“Me”, Mats interrupted the trainer.

“Sounds good”, Kloppo answered, satisfied of Mats’ reaction and Marco was utterly relieved.

The captain waited until their trainer had walked away, then he grabbed Marco’s shoulders again. “Marco”, he said forcefully. “Talk to me if you are having any problems.”

The blonde just looked at him, not sure if he should spill out his whole dilemma or not. The inner battle he fought must have been clearly visible on his face because Mats softened his gaze.

“You can tell me tonight”, the captain replied before he walked away, bringing his belongings into the tent that he shared with Schmelle.

Marco sighed and it almost sounded like a sob while he searched for his own bag. He was totally confused about the fact that he got on fire so fast just because of a handsome young teammate and his longing for him. A longing that he didn’t even understand.

The other players whispered secretly and it was obvious that they were talking about him, deeply irritated by his manner. Finally, the blonde has found his belongings and brought them into his tent. He looked out of the entrance just to see Matze embracing Erik tightly. The young defender nestled into Matze’s touch and Marco didn’t need to guess that he consoled him. Marco disappeared into his tent and unrolled his camping mat. Then, he curled himself upon it, wishing the ground would open and swallow him up.

But, he didn’t get the chance to take a rest and to sort things out. Kloppo’s firm voice sounded over the clearing. “Lads, get together. We will explore the ground and the forest now.” The boys met in the middle of their campsite, chatting with each other. Most of them seemed to enjoy the adventure they had just started. Kevin and Auba had collected huge leaves, using them as hats and Neven diverted a feather as a hair accessoire.

The group left the clearing in the direction of the forest. Kloppo marched in front of them, followed by Mats and Schmelle. Erik and Matze were in the middle and Marco crept behind the whole bunch. He barely heard that Kloppo explained the territory, pointing out to paths and a way that would lead to a small creek. All Marco could do was to observe Erik and let himself be hit by an odd wave of jealousy when he noticed that Erik chuckled with Matze.

Soon, they ended their march at the little creek that should also function as their water source and bath pool. Most of the players got rid of their shoes and waded through the small river, cooling their feet in it. Marco simply stood at the bank, too afraid of sneering to join the other ones. He watched Erik running through the water, his trousers rolled up to his thighs, drops flying around him. In this moment, Marco would have given everything to take back his rude sentences.

Another voice brought him back to reality. “Come on, don’t stand around”, Auba said friendly, offering him his hand. Marco put off his shoes reluctantly but the encouragement did him good. Maybe not everything was lost. The blonde let himself be guided into the water by Auba and for a short moment he thought that Erik looked over to them. However, he couldn’t examine it closer because the striker splashed water on him with his hand. After a while Kevin joined them and when the trainer finally told them to get out of the water, he was soaking wet.

Marco joggled himself like a dog, his hair a total mess. And once again, he imagined that Erik watched him intensively. Their gazes met for a short second before the young defender looked away.  
  
“Boys, let’s march to the camp and start a fire to get some food”, Kloppo ordered. “Afterwards, we’ll go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow. By the way, Marco will do the first night watch and Mats offered to join him.”

The blonde nodded eagerly, trying to gain back some trust from his trainer and his teammates. “I will make sure that we are all safe”, he said solemnly.

“It would be enough if we were all safe from you”, Mats added dryly and then, the spell was broken. The boys grinned and Marco laughed together with them. Roman put his arms around his shoulders and Olli punched him in the side.

Everybody seemed to forgive him slowly – except for the person from whom he hoped it the most.


	5. An important talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there will be some progress. ;-)
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments or for simply enjoying this fic. :-) Blue Night, you know: Without you I would be stranded! :-D

Marco threw the branches he had collected – or rather _Erik_ had collected – absent-mindedly into the fire. The boys had cooked a goulash soup and had eaten it together previously before the trainer had sent them all to their tents to catch some sleep. It was already dark over the camp and the stars shined brightly over the scenery.

The blonde had sat down next to the camp fire while the noises of his chatting teammates in their tents slowly fell silent. And now Marco took care that the fire didn’t go out, feeding it with the sticks they had brought out of the forest. With every branch that burnt, Marco feared even more that his hopes would also go up in smoke.

He looked over to Erik’s tent and the longing to lay there together with him just to sense his closeness almost took his breath away. How would it feel like to have Erik sleeping right next to him? Marco was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hey”, Mats said simply, sitting down next to the midfielder on a large tree stump.

“Hey”, Marco answered, deeply grateful that his friend was by his side.

They sat together for a while, just watching the fire, before Mats started to speak. “It’s quite peaceful out there in the night”, he said.

“Yes, it is”, the midfielder replied, throwing another stick into the fire. Then he faced the captain. “Thank you for joining me, Mats”, he mumbled.

“You’re not well at the moment, are you?”, Mats answered, still gazing at the fire. It was dead silent, only some crickets still clattered.

“No, I’m not.” It was a relief for Marco to admit it.

Now Mats faced the blonde, looking encouragingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marco didn’t answer, he just took some deep breaths and Mats let him the time to pull himself together.

“I’m hoping that I made the right decision”, he stated after a while. “The last season had been horrible and I don’t want it to be repeated.” Although it wasn’t the whole truth, it was a start.

Mats picked up the thread. “No one of us wants that, Marco. And I’m sure that we will make it better this time. You did everything perfectly right. The fans adore you for your decision, the trainer adores you for your skills and your teammates adore you because of your loyalty. So it’s all the worse that you are treating Erik so bad.” The captain was very calm but also very determined.

“I know, Mats”, Marco answered, a huge lump in his throat.

“Then what’s your problem with him? I really want to understand you. Do you think that he’s not good enough for our team or did you have a quarrel with him earlier? Is there something I should know so we can solve it together?” Mats was really concerned.

“No”, Marco stammered, trying to find a way out. “I even don’t know it myself. Maybe it’s because we are playing together on the left side and I’m simply used to…”  
  
“…yell at him?”, Mats finished the sentence for him.

Marco winced in shock. “Is it really that bad?”

“Can I be honest?”, Mats returned the question and Marco just nodded, steeling himself for the answer. “You’re really treating him very rough on the pitch. And outside, you seem to avoid him. I guess that your behaviour must be hard for him to take.”

The midfielder sighed desperately, drawing patterns with a branch on the ground in front of him.

Mats continued to appeal urgently to his teammate. “But why are you doing it, Marco? You’re getting so well along with all of us. What’s the point with Erik?”

“Yeah, what’s the point with me”, a weak voice murmured from behind their backs and Marco and Mats turned around startled.

“Erik!”, Mats exclaimed, “what are you doing here! Do you cannot sleep?” The young defender shook his head, looking extremely vulnerable and fragile. Despite the shock that Erik had shown up all of a sudden, Marco would have wanted to wrap him in a blanket and guide him back to his tent preferably, cuddling him the whole night. But finally, he stood up another time.

“Erik”, he said as soft as he could. “Please, sit down if you want to.” Marco tried to give Mats a hint with his eyes and his elder teammate understood.

“I can leave you alone. Maybe it would be good if you talk to each other”, the captain suggested, laying an arm around Erik’s shoulders.

“I promise you that I will listen to you and that I won’t be mean. I would be happy if you would give me another chance, Erik”, Marco said honestly. Mats stood up, offering Erik the place right next to Marco. Hesitantly, the young defender came closer and Marco looked at him with all the tenderness he was able to show. “Please”, he added. For aching seconds, the midfielder thought that Erik would reject him another time but then, he sat down at Mats’ former place.

“I will come back later”, the captain said, the gaze he shot Marco saying: “I’ll murder you if you will fuck it up again”. But, Marco was determined to clear up everything with his teammate, here and now.

Erik shivered a little bit despite the burning fire and Marco grabbed a blanket from the ground to wrap it around his shoulders. “Here. I don’t want you to freeze”, he said gently.

“Thank you”, the brunette murmured back. Then, they were silent for minutes.

“I’m sorry”, Marco said after a while. “I know that I didn’t treat you well.”

Erik chewed on some words and Marco looked at him, listening attentively. “But why, Marco”, he brought out. “I know that we can’t be friends because you simply don’t seem to like me, I got it. But why are you wreaking it out on me? Imagine, I would be Matze or Nuri or Auba or any other teammate. We wouldn’t have to conduct a conversation like this now. You would sit here with them, joking or chatting and there would be nothing standing between you. Why can’t it be the same with me?”

Marco’s heart raced in his chest because every word Erik had uttered had hit his mark. He knew that the young defender was right, yet, he couldn’t tell him the truth. But Erik didn’t expect an answer at all, he talked everything away as if it had to be finally said.

“Do you know how much it hurts when you are offending me on the pitch? You’re celebrating with all the others after a goal, except for me. You’re praising the other ones and I only get the insults from you. Sometimes I think I can’t take your meanness any longer”. Marco could feel his despair in each and every word. He sensed that the brunette fought a hard battle to hold back his tears but, it was a hopeless undertaking.

Despite the dark night, enlightened only by a few stars, the fire and the crescent moon, Marco could see a tear that slowly trickled down Erik’s cheek. His heart broke the very next moment and he cast all objections to the wind. Erik quivered in surprise when he felt a warm finger that wiped away the sign of his misery.

“I’m sorry, Erik”, Marco whispered, “I’m so sorry.” He pulled the younger one close and held him tight, softly rocking him in his strong arms. Erik cried at Marco’s shoulders, letting out all the grief he had held back during the last months. Eventually, his tears run dry and he sobbed a final time at Marco’s chest.

“Maybe we can start anew, Erik?”, the midfielder said softly. Then, he mustered all of his courage. “You know, it may sound paradox but, the reason why I treated you the way I did is not because I like you less than the others.” He made a short pause. “It is because I like you more than them.”


	6. A wakeful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your ongoing support, the clicks, kudos and comments! Dear Blue Night, you're never running out of patience with my almost daily updates... Thank you for your help!

“What?!”, Erik shouted and his exclamation sounded like a yell. It was apparent that he was totally taken by surprise because otherwise, he would have been quieter.

Marco just looked at him tenderly but also insecure, well-knowing that Erik hadn't had expected his confession. The blonde run his hand down Erik’s cheek and the young defender shivered under the gentle touch.

However, there was no time left for more explanations or caresses because Mats darted out of his tent. “Erik, are you okay?”, he shouted over to them. “I heard you screaming, did he do you any harm?”  
  
His outburst was followed by a sleepy “what’s up”, murmured by Schmelle who crawled out of the tent right behind the defender. Luckily, the other players hadn’t been woken up but, Kloppo’s tent was also opened and the impressive trainer scraped himself out of his sleeping bag.

“Boys, what’s going on here? Can I not even let you do a night watch?”, he told them off. The trainer put his eyeglasses onto his nose and looked from one to the other. The sight he got must have been priceless. Erik looked as if had just stumbled out of a roller coaster, dizzy and a little bit disoriented. Marco stood around, a totally confused expression on his face as if he didn’t know his own name any longer. Mats had his hands curled to fists, ready to zap Marco one and Schmelle eyed from behind his back, still half-asleep.

Surprisingly, Erik was the first who gained his voice back. “It’s all right”, he stammered. “I cleared everything with Marco, it’s just…”

“…that it will remain among us”, the midfielder finished for him, his heart racing in his chest.

Mats looked at him mistrustfully, still shortly before slapping him if it should be necessary.

“Yes, it will remain among us”, Erik confirmed. “But, we’re on good terms, I can assure you.” He managed a dumbfound smile in the helpless attempt to divert the attention.

The whole situation was awkward. Kloppo, Mats and Schmelle obviously didn’t understand what went on. Erik and Marco tried to deal with the brand new situation between them, disturbed by the others. Finally, Kloppo addressed his players. “You will all go back to bed, I mean, to your sleeping bags”, he decided. “Except for Marco and Mats.”

He didn’t need to say it twice to Schmelle who already crawled back into his sleeping bag but Erik hesitated.

“I will bring him to his tent”, Marco said firmly. He walked over to the young defender and laid his arm around his shoulders. The other ones might have thought that it was a conciliate gesture but, Marco and Erik knew it better. Marco pulled his teammate into the direction of his tent and embraced him tightly when they finally were out of sight.

“I know that you must be confused now and believe me, I am, too”, he whispered softly into Erik’s ear. “But maybe you can forgive me and we can get to know us better. I meant what I said but I won’t urge you.” He looked tenderly at Erik. The moonlight shined on the handsome face of the young defender and Marco quickly kissed Erik’s cheek. Even the short, intimate contact made him shudder because Erik’s pure skin with the light stubble tasted so good. The young defender stood on the clearing like thrown out of the reality, not able to understand what had happened during the last minutes. Marco knew that he needed time to deal with the change, needed to sort out that his whole world has turned topsy-turvy within just one sentence.

“I’ll have to go back”, the midfielder murmured with regret and finally, Erik came back to life. He embraced Marco clumsily and placed also a shy kiss on his cheek, breathing a wistful “Marco” into his ear.  
  
Marco could sense Erik’s shakiness in his own name. The younger one’s whole body trembled, outrun by the happenings of the night. “Hush, sleep well, tomorrow is another day”, Marco said gently. Erik crawled back in his tent and the elder one blew him a kiss before he walked over to Mats again. To his surprise, their trainer sat next to his captain on the tree stunk.

“So you sorted things out with Erik, right?”, Kloppo asked and Marco nodded.

“What did you say to him?”, Mats wanted to know.

“I can’t betray his trust again. I promised him that it will stay among us so I can’t tell you anything else”, Marco stated.

“All right”, the trainer answered. “We will see in the next days if it will work out. By the way, what do you think of the next season?”

Marco was grateful that their trainer had changed the topic. They talked for a while about the upcoming matches and the last season but Marco knew that he couldn’t fool Mats. After a while, Kloppo said goodnight again and disappeared.

“What’s up with Erik and you?”, Mats wanted to know the moment the trainer had closed the entrance of his tent again. Marco was aware that the night would be long and that Mats wouldn’t give in but he was determined to protect the delicate little plant of Erik’s and his beginning approach.

“Mats, really, I can’t tell you more at the moment. Can you please just trust me?” Marco laid all his confidence in his words and the captain sighed and nodded.

“But only if you promise me that you will come to me if there are still any problems”, Mats said seriously.

“I promise, Mats.”

The boys spent the rest of the night almost in silence, Marco lost in his thoughts. Slowly, it dawned on him what his confession meant. If Erik would return his feelings, he would have to deal with a whole new experience. Probably he would need the support of Mats then. But for the moment, he just enjoyed the sensation, stunned about the fact that he had fallen head over heels for his younger teammate. Finally, he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of being in love.

Eventually, the sun set up and the players scrambled out of their tents one after the other. Marco and Mats where exhausted and tired because keeping themselves awake had worn out both of them.

“Good morning, boys”, the trainer greeted his players when all of them had stumbled on the clearing. “We’re going to the small creek in a few minutes, you can take a bath there and refresh yourselves. Afterwards, we’ll go hiking. Only Marco, Mats, Schmelle and Erik will stay here. Two of them can sleep, the others should guard the camp. And please, collect some firewood”, he announced.

All of the players nodded and Marco was utterly happy that he could stay in the camp together with Erik. But first, they marched to the little river, towels hanging over their shoulders, wash bags and fresh clothes jammed under their arms. Erik walked with Matze but he shot Marco a still surprised, but also cheerful gaze every now and then and Marco looked back with the same tenderness, humming while he followed the others.

Soon they arrived at the creek and the boys started to undress themselves. Marco stared at Erik, noticing how he threw away his shirt first, then his shoes, his socks, his pants and finally, his briefs. The arousing sight of Erik’s naked glory didn’t leave him cold and he could feel that he hardened.

“Come on, let’s join them”, Mats came over to Marco. “Maybe the water will wake us up a little bit.” The blonde nodded and started to undress himself, his eyes still glued on Erik. Then, he became aware that he couldn’t join the others in the state he was in.

“You first”, he stammered in the direction of Mats. “I, eh, can’t go in the water at the moment.” Marco tried to examine the bulge in his pants furtively but Mats had followed his gaze, away from Erik and to the private parts of the midfielder’s body.

Mats looked at Marco for long seconds and the blonde could literally see how he came to a conclusion in his mind. “You’re having a crush on him!”, the defender eventually stated the obvious. Then, the captain moved along with his thoughts, bringing the second piece of the puzzle into place.

“And he has one on you.”


	7. Still waters run deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out the way I had planned it at all. The boys had other things in mind and I simply had to write it down. I hope you will have fun with this chapter (Blue Night, I'm still chuckling, thank you for your amazing help! :-D). 
> 
> Thank you for staying tuned, commenting, leaving kudos. Your feedback means a lot to me!

“Mats, god damn!”, Marco hissed but at least, he didn’t have boner issues any longer. His dick had softened peacefully the moment the captain had spoken out his conclusion, stopping the midfielder’s arousal immediately.

“Shh, Marco, I won’t tell it to anyone. But I’m right, am I?” Mats looked a little bit smugly and very satisfied about his power of deduction. The blonde didn’t reply at all but in this case, no answer was also an answer. “Since when is it going on?”, Mats probed, drawing an annoyed sigh from his teammate.

“There’s nothing going on Mats, will you stop it?”, Marco pleaded.

“Ah, you only just found out that you have feelings for one another. How exciting!”, Mats teased him and preferably, Marco wanted to smack him with all his force even if it would mean breaking his hand in the attempt to do so. He knew that he would have a hard time in the next days with the defender chaffing him whenever it was possible. All he could do was trying to bring Mats on his side.

“Listen, Mats”, Marco said seriously. “Can you please give me the space to get to know him better? I don’t want to make out with him”, and he crossed his fingers behind his back for this lie, “but, we need time for us now, at least every now and then.”

“I don’t know if this would be wise”, the captain pondered and Marco mused if he should really slap him. This was important, how could Mats not see it? “What about a couple in our team? I don’t know if I can support it”, the defender continued pitilessly, “it would complicate a lot of things.”

“Mats!”, Marco shouted, running out of patience. “This is not only about the team but about him and me.” He dampened his voice because some of the others already looked over to them. “Do you know how difficult this is for us?”, he tried to appeal at Mats’ empathy and apparently, he hit a nerve.

“Okay”, the captain gave in. “I will see what I can do. But if you’re going to play with his feelings, I will kill you.”

Marco was shocked. “Do I look like I want to play with him, except on the pitch? You should know me better”, he snapped back.

“So this is going to be serious?”, the captain answered, his eyebrows raised.

“Hell, Mats, I don’t know. I even don’t know what he wants. That’s why I need some time with him, I’m trying to tell you that the whole time!” Marco was on the brink of freaking out. How could this be – he was standing in the middle of nowhere, without the possibility to take a proper shower or to sleep in a comfortable bed, debating with his captain about some time with Erik to find out if he has feelings for him – and all this surrounded by nosy teammates and a heads-up trainer. It was like in a ridiculous movie.

“I see”. Mats raised his hands in reassurance. “Maybe you should collect some firewood with him later and I will stay in the camp with Schmelle. We’ll find a way to deal with it.” The defender smiled but Marco was well aware that he was at his mercy from now on.

Finally, Marco undressed himself completely and jumped into the water, diving in the creek to get clear-headed again. When he resurfaced, he saw Erik standing outside, drying himself off with a towel, still naked. The blonde groaned and darted out of the water before his arousal was clearly visible again. He heard Mats chuckling and flipped him off. This was really going to be a nightmare.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back in the camp, Marco felt that the tiredness overwhelmed him. He wasn’t used to staying awake a whole night because the players always paid attention to get enough sleep.

“Mats, Marco, you can take a rest now. Erik, Schmelle, you guard the camp”, the trainer ordered while the other players got ready for their hiking tour. “We will be back in the evening. Just make sure that we have enough firewood.” Kloppo showed them a radio set in his tent they could use if they would need any help.

“Who will be at the other end of the line?”, Mats asked curiously, but already yawning.

“I hope you don’t have to find it out”, the trainer was quick on the comeback. Mats grinned and disappeared into his tent.

Slowly, the group of the other players began to move and they left the camp with rucksacks on their backs. Their noises got lost in the forest and then, it was quiet – except for the slight snoring that sounded out of Mats’ tent. Only now Marco dared to look at Erik who stapled the remaining firewood on a stack.  
  
Schmelle stood up to help him. “Marco, you should also sleep a little bit”, he said, “Erik and I will take care that everything is all right.” The midfielder hesitated. This was his chance to get some private time with Erik but on the other hand, he was dead tired.

Once more, the young defender surprised him. “You should really take a rest, Marco”, he said. “There will be enough time later so that we can collect some firewood together. But it’s getting nowhere if you are too exhausted. Go to sleep, I will wake you up in some hours.”

The midfielder was deeply touched by Erik’s care and finally, he obeyed. “Okay, you’re right”, he stated, still with some regret in his voice. “But please, don’t forget to wake me up.” He shot Erik an ambiguous gaze and the younger one smiled shyly. Marco winked before he crawled into his tent. He would have thought that he couldn’t catch any sleep at all but the whole situation had been too much for him and he drifted into a quiet slumber the moment he snuggled up in his sleeping bag.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Marco.”

Erik’s voice woke him up again and he needed some moments to realize where he was. “Marco”, he heard the young defender from outside his tent another time and eventually, he answered. “I’m awake. I will come outside”, he murmured.

Erik’s steps departed and Marco breathed deeply several times before he climbed out of his tent. His whole body ached, not used to the hard ground he had slept on. “God damn, I’m feeling like an old man”, he grumbled when he finally had moved his limbs out of the tent.

“Then it’s good that you will be in motion soon”, Mats shouted over to him. He sat together with Schmelle and Erik around the fire and Erik’s eyes glistened. Marco was well aware that he must look horrible, his perfect hair ruffled and his clothes crumpled – yet, the young defender still beamed at him.

“Why?”, Marco groaned in pain because he had realized that his left leg had gone dead.

“Because you will collect some firewood with Erik. You already know the best places.” Mats winked at Marco and the blonde wondered what he had told Erik during his absence. Maybe it was better if he didn’t know.

“Great”, he said, gifting Erik with a tender smile, “I will just put on proper shoes then I’m ready to go.” He walked back to his tent, lacing his shoes up, and all of a sudden he felt really dizzy. He would be alone with the young defender for the first time after his confession. How would Erik react?

Marco stumbled back to the fire and Erik stood up slowly. Suddenly, the blonde became aware that his teammate must be as nervous as he himself. “Let’s go”, he said encouragingly, “we’ll leave the camp at the guard of Mats and Schmelle.” The midfielder walked into the direction of the forest determined, Erik on his feet. Marco marched for minutes without saying a word just to make sure that they would bring enough distance between themselves and the camp. He only stopped at a little clearing, very much smaller than the one their tents stood on.

“Hey”, he said softly, gazing at Erik, “I’m glad that we have some time on our own.”

“Me, too”, the young defender admitted shyly. A silence between them followed and Marco looked over the small clearing, finding a tree that has been fallen over. The grass was knee-high and Marco trampled it down in front of the tree to gain some room.  
  
Then, he sat down, the grass almost hiding him, his back rested against the tree. “Come here”, he said with tenderness and Erik obeyed, sitting down next to Marco on the ground. “How do you feel?”, the midfielder wanted to know to break the ice between them.

“I’m confused”, Erik admitted, still bashfully. He broke a long grass stalk and twisted it in his hands.

“You wouldn’t have expected such a confession from me”, Marco stated.

“No, not at all.” Erik now ripped the grass stalk into small pieces.

“I know”, Marco replied. “With all my teasing and mocking… I’m still so sorry about it.” He made a pause. “But what about you?” he demanded softly. “You said that you like me. Maybe, I should know how much you do?”

Marco could feel that Erik held his breath, unable to reply anything. He must have been way too nervous to say a single word so Marco took matters in his own hands. “Is it enough for this?”, he whispered, closing the distance between Erik and himself, resting his fingers on Erik’s cheek. He gently, carefully pulled the young defender’s face closer until it was only inches away from his own. Then, he caressed his cheek with his thumb and looked him into the wonderful hazel-green eyes. When he found no sign of resistance there, he bridged the last inch between their lips, covering them with his own very softly. Erik’s eyes fell shut and he rested his hand on the blonde’s shoulders as if he would need an anchor to hold on.  
  
Marco carefully took his hand, entangling his fingers with the younger one's, before he parted his own lips and Erik’s with them. He licked over Erik’s bottom lip, searching his way into the brunette’s mouth where he came across the defender’s tongue. The tips of their tongues met tentatively at first, but then, all dams broke.

The midfielder moaned loudly, astonished about the overwhelming feeling the intimate contact gave him. He laid both hands onto Erik’s neck and held him in place, his tongue playing with Erik’s, a swirling sensation inside the younger one’s mouth. Erik trembled, his hands flung around Marco’s waist and soon, he sat on his lap, feeling the rock-hard proof of the midfielder’s arousal.

Marco knew that it wasn’t wise or appropriate or reasonable at all but he couldn’t have cared less and so he pulled Erik’s shirt over his head, followed by his own. Their naked chests crashed together and the blonde sucked at Erik’s neck feverishly, his hands wandering over the smoothness of the younger one’s back. He needed to touch Erik everywhere, he needed to give in to the desire he had suppressed for so long. Surprisingly, Erik seemed to feel the same way. His hands massaged Marco’s scalp while his tongue darted into his ear, the first shyness replaced by an ardent craving.

“My God, I need you”, Marco moaned, pressing Erik’s abdomen closer to his own, holding himself back desperately to not come right into his pants.

“I need you, too”, Erik gasped in return. Marco started to caress Erik’s nipples, turning the brunette into a moaning mess. Then, he stroked with his fingers over Erik’s lip and the defender sucked them in, making Marco groan.

But finally, the elder one gained back his composure. “Erik, wait”, he panted. “We can’t do this here, not now.” He took some deep breaths to get himself together again. “Listen”, he continued, “I don’t want to just fuck you. Probably we should start it off slowly. Our first time shouldn’t be on the forest ground when we’re both halfway out of our minds because we had waited for this so long.” Marco had to force the words out of his mouth because his body apparently had another opinion.

And once again, Erik surprised him. “Okay, so we should go back now”, he simply said, running his fingers through his hair to bring the soft strands into order. He didn’t seem to be disappointed at all.  
  
But when Marco stood up, Erik all of a sudden slipped his fingers under the waistband of the midfielder’s pants and briefs, tugging them down in one fast, concerted movement. Marco gasped in surprise and in the next second, he screamed in pleasure. Erik had lifted himself up on his knees and bent over Marco’s still rock-hard dick. The younger one made short work with it, moisturised his lips and swallowed Marco’s member to the hilt. His eager tongue found its way to the slit, dipping into it and all Marco could do was hoping that they were far enough from the camp so that no one could hear his hoarse cries of ecstasy. Erik sucked, licked and swallowed him with great experience, knowing exactly how to use his lips, teeth and tongue.

Marco didn’t care about reluctance any longer, he begged and moaned in a continuous stream. “Oh God, Erik, what are you doing, oh God yes, don’t stop, yes, exactly there, I’m so close, oh my God, oh my God, I’m coming, Erik!” He screamed the defender’s name in the moment he shot his hot semen into the younger one’s throat in endless jets. Erik blinked up at him, swallowing down his release and that was the final straw for Marco. His legs turned to jelly and he sank down on the ground, pulling Erik with him, resting the brunette’s head on his chest.  
  
“You wouldn’t have expected such a ministration from me”, Erik chuckled, copying the words Marco had used earlier.

“No, not at all”, the blonde replied still out of breath, watching Erik tenderly and disbelievingly.  
  
He knew for sure that he was totally lost, head over heels in love with this wonderful being who had just given him the best blow-job of his life right in the middle of nowhere.


	8. For real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my "campers" a lot and here we're back with a little filler. :-) Please, enjoy reading and leave a feedback if you want to.  
> Blue Night, your hints and comments are once again unpayable. Thank you for your help, support and your "friendly ear". :-)

Marco closed his eyes and opened them again after some seconds. He blinked, tempted to pinch himself to find out if everything was for real or just a dream he would awake of every second. But, Erik’s head still rested on his chest, he still felt the aftermaths of his incredible orgasm and they still were stuck in the middle of nowhere. “Tell me that I haven’t dreamt this”, he stammered, stroking in erratic movements over Erik’s hair.

The young defender chuckled before he moved lower, placing a quick kiss on Marco’s now softening dick. “I don’t think that you have only imagined it”, he said hoarsely, blinking up at the midfielder.

“My God, Erik”, Marco moaned, “stop it or we’ll have to stay here forever.” His dick already twitched again happily and against better judgement.

But then, Erik lived through some kind of transformation, becoming the shy and innocent guy again, as if he had only noticed now what he had done in the last minutes. His cheeks blushed and he tried to move a few inches away from Marco, his body going stiff.

“What’s wrong?” the blonde questioned stunned, still caught by the wonderful height Erik had gifted him with.

“I’m sorry,” Erik muttered, trying to grab his shirt again, the self-awareness apparently hitting him like a rock. “I didn’t mean to…”

Marco winced, sitting up and lifting Erik’s head from his chest. “What do you want to say?” he exclaimed, facing the younger one, “that you didn’t mean to give me the best blow-job I have ever experienced? That you didn’t mean to make me come like I have never done before? Please, Erik, don’t tell me that you’re regretting it.”

His eyes sparkled from his disappointment, scaring Erik even more than his verbal outburst had done. “Yes, I did, I mean, no, listen, Marco…” the brunette murmured and the blonde felt his temper rising again.

“For fuck’s sake, Erik,” he said, dampening his voice quickly when he noticed the frightened expression of the younger one. “For fuck’s sake, Erik,” he repeated slightly calmer, “did you enjoy giving me a blow-job?”

“Y….yes,” the brunette stuttered.

“And I enjoyed it receiving one,” Marco said seriously. “But only because it was you who gave it.”

“But…,” Erik objected again and then, Marco had enough. He flipped them over, lay down on the brunette’s body, trapping him underneath, and silenced him with the most passionate kiss he was able to give. He stroked with his tongue over the inner side of Erik’s cheeks, caressed his tongue and pushed his own deep into the warm mouth of his young lover.

“Stop thinking about everything over and over again until it’s broken,” he whispered and then, Marco wandered lower on Erik’s body with his mouth. The midfielder rubbed over the younger one’s dick that was still jailed in the garment with his hand as if he wanted to check its hardness.

Erik winced slightly but Marco continued with soft words. “Concentrate on my lips and my tongue. I will make you come, Erik, no matter what.” And now, the defender couldn’t suppress a moan any longer. “Yes, that’s good, Erik, let me hear that you want it, too”, Marco breathed. He snaked his hands under Erik’s pants and pushed it carefully down before he did the same with his briefs. To see Erik’s impressive manhood in front of him aroused Marco so much that he had to press his lips on it in the very next second.

“Marco!” Erik cried out, trying to get a hold on something, his body shaking like leaves in the wind.

“Let go,” was all the midfielder answered, “feel me.”

And Erik did. He lifted his hips up eagerly just in the same moment Marco wrapped his lips around the hard dick, pushing his member into the midfielder’s mouth in one thrust. “Oh God, Marco!” Erik screamed and the elder one feared for a short second that they were still too close to the camp. But then, he concentrated on pleasuring Erik, letting his manhood slipping out of his mouth and sucking it in again afterwards in a constant change. A battery of loud moans escaped Erik when Marco made use of his tongue, too, dipping it contentedly into the slit.

“I’m coming,” Erik gasped, “stop it or I will come right into your…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Marco sent him over the edge by pressing his fingers against his perineum. Erik ejected his load into the midfielder’s mouth, the shooting dick still firmly held by Marco’s lips. “My God, Marco, I’m sorry,” Erik panted when he was able to form coherent words again. The midfielder had joined him on the ground, lying next to him, stroking him gently and tenderly.

But now, he seemed to run out of patience. “Erik,” he stated, “I won’t stop blowing you just because you are coming, I like to feel your release in my mouth, did you get that?” The defender nodded cowed. “But please, stop apologizing about everything. Have I made myself clear that I adore and desire you?” He bit softly in Erik’s earlobe. “Come on, kiss me”.

They sank into a passionate kiss and just when Marco thought that he had convinced Erik of his feelings, the body of the defender melting against his own, he heard a sound he definitely didn’t want to hear in that moment at all.


	9. Someone is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The campers are finally back! Blue_Night, thank you so much for your help, I feel so much "safer" because you are beta-reading my chapters every single time before I publish them. 
> 
> Please, leave feedback behind if you like the story and the wilderness. :-)

“Hush,” Marco said, breaking the kiss and listening to the odd sound he had heard. “There’s someone or something next to us.”

Erik froze and lay still, also listening to the sounds of the wilderness. “Yeah, I can hear it, too,” he whispered. Both of them didn’t dare to move a single limb as the rustling sounds came slowly nearer. “Do you think it’s Kloppo or one of the other players?” Erik said as quietly as he could, the panic clearly audible in his voice.

Marco just shook his head. “Kloppo hasn’t four legs, has he?” he muttered silently. “Don’t move, it’s a wild hog, I can see it behind the trees over there.” And now, they could also hear its grunting.

“My God, I hope it doesn’t come closer,” Erik murmured, really scared. “They are rather big and these fangs! Let’s hope it’s not a boar.”

“A female wild hog wouldn’t be better at all. If it has shoats, it will defend its youngs with all that it has,” Marco whispered back, “but _I_ will also defend _you_ with all that I have.” He shot Erik a gentle gaze before he looked down at his naked self and over Erik’s also naked body. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop chuckling.

“Hey, that’s not funny!” Erik stated indignantly although he was touched by Marco’s tender statement. “I don’t want to see you running through the forest without your clothes while a wild hog is hunting you!”

“I would climb on the next best tree, that’s a given,” Marco snickered and now Erik also had to grin. They lay in the wilderness, exhausted from their amazing heights and disturbed by a wild hog. That surely didn’t happen every day and they would probably never forget their first sweet encounter, Marco thought.

“That’s the result when we’re making out in the woods,” Erik shook his head in disbelief. Only then they noticed that the wild hog had disappeared.

“That was a near miss,” Marco sighed in relief, “but, we must be very careful out in the open. I don’t know which wild animals are also living here.”

“I know one in person,” Erik breathed into his ear with desire, searching for Marco’s mouth again. He climbed on top of the midfielder, straddling him and running his hands up and down the blonde’s chest. “But, I caught you”, he finally whispered and his dick underlined his words with a slight twitch.

“Jesus, Erik, we have to stop it,” Marco groaned. “I bet Schmelle and Mats are already missing us and we have to collect some….” His words were suffocated by Erik’s full lips and now, Marco’s dick awoke, too. “Babe, not here, we don’t even have a rubber,” Marco whispered in the attempt to talk some sense into his young and obviously insatiable lover.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Erik sighed, becoming serious again. “I want our first time to be special, Marco,” he admitted shyly. “And I need more trust in you first.” He looked at the midfielder determined. “But, if you want to, let’s share a tent and take it slowly?”

“Deal,” Marco simply said and they sealed their promise with another ardent kiss before they stood up, grabbing their clothes from the forest ground.

All of a sudden, Erik started to snicker, his cheeks flushing. “An idea strikes me,” he said with a little bit of embarrassment when he had noticed that Marco had looked at him in question.

“What?” the blonde asked curiously while he pulled his shirt over his head.

“As our blood got tested by the team doctor at the beginning of the season… Probably we don’t need a rubber at all?” The young defender looked innocently but a cheeky smile tugged at his lips.

“My God, Erik,” Marco moaned when he had understood, “I need to bring you out of this forest as soon as possible before we can’t hold ourselves back any longer. Go on, move.” He nudged the young defender who was now fully dressed, too, slightly at his shoulder but soon his hand travelled lower and he entangled his fingers with Erik’s.

“Let’s don’t forget the firewood,” the brunette smiled happily, holding Marco’s hand firmly in his own.

“Naaah,” Marco replied, “look over there, I have seen some suitable branches!” He stumbled into the direction of a larger fir but, when they had reached it, he pressed Erik against the trunk, too love-struck to not kiss him again. Erik’s body melted against Marco’s, his tongue licking over the elder one’s and they stood there for minutes, savouring a wonderful, deep and intimate tongue kiss.

“You know that I’m not interested in sex only, right?” Marco panted out of breath when he had released Erik’s lips.

As an answer, Erik returned the kiss with passion, his arms pulling the midfielder closer. “Me neither,” he replied, looking at Marco as if he was the most wonderful being on earth.

While they finally collected some firewood, the midfielder could feel Erik’s longing gaze on his body every now and then and he returned it with the same desire. They slowly walked back to the camp but before they reached the clearing again, Marco stopped Erik. “Mats is in the picture,” he whispered, his tone showing some kind of regret and shame.

“Doesn’t matter,” Erik answered breathlessly, his lips grazing Marco’s for the final time before they would be back in the camp.

“When you’re going on like this he won’t be the only one who can read us like an open book,” the midfielder replied, biting playfully in Erik’s earlobe. “I don’t like saying it but, we have to be careful.”

“I know,” Erik simply answered.

But, when they arrived in the camp, all their deceiving-issues were suddenly not important anymore. They found a desperate Schmelle who was running restlessly around the fire, on the brink of freaking out. “Hell, where have you been!” he shouted, his face pure horror.

“Collecting firewood,” Marco stammered, sensing that something was terribly wrong. He looked around and then he noticed it. “Where’s Mats?” he asked.

“I don’t know!” Schmelle yelled and if Schmelle was yelling, it had to be really serious. “He just wanted to relieve himself and go down to the creek afterwards but he didn’t return for almost an hour now and I couldn’t search him because the camp would have been unguarded then!”

“We have to find him,” Marco decided, suddenly thinking of their clash with the wild hog.

“You’ll stay here, I’m going to find him,” Schmelle said belligerently, determined to find his best friend in the team at all costs.

“You can’t go alone,” Marco answered, infected by Schmelle’s upset, “Erik, can you guard the camp?” The young defender nodded. “Fuck, I don’t want to leave you alone here but, we have no other choice,” the midfielder cursed.

“Hurry up,” Erik urged them, “I have the radio set in Kloppo’s tent if anything happens. Go, you’ll have to search and find him”.

Schmelle had already stormed away and Marco followed him into the direction of the creek. He almost couldn’t catch up with the pace of the elder defender but, he took the time to turn around and to shoot Erik a last gaze before he disappeared into the forest.

While the shadows of the trees swallowed him, Marco sensed an awful bad feeling crawling up in his stomach.


	10. Found and Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue Night, a special "thank you" goes out to you - not only for beta-reading all of my chapters but also for being there with help, support and for a friendly ear all of the time. 
> 
> Dear readers, here's a shorter chapter of the campers but now, it's getting interesting. ;-) Have fun with reading and please, share your opinion with me!

Marco ran through the forest on Schmelle’s heels. Branches of bushes hit him in the face but he couldn’t slow down, driven by the urge to find Mats. Schmelle darted into the direction of the creek, shouting Mats’ name over and over again and soon, Marco started to call for him, too.

They made it to the small creek in record time but, they couldn’t find any hint of their captain and friend. It seemed that Mats had never been there and Schmelle looked around totally lost. “Marco, where is he, please tell me that he’s all right,” the defender murmured. He sunk down on a rock, hiding his face in his hands.

Marco however almost died from his bad conscience. If he hadn’t made out with Erik on the little clearing, Mats wouldn’t have disappeared. He started to walk up and down in restless circles, and then he saw it: a shoe was poking out of a bunch of grass, about one hundred of metres away. The blonde carefully joggled at Schmelle’s arm and pointed into the direction.

As soon as Schmelle had noticed the shoe, he darted to the place, screaming “Mats, Mats!” in real panic now. Time stood still but then, slowly, very slowly, Mats appeared between the grass stalks. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and Marco almost broke down in relief.

“What’s up,” Mats asked still drowsily, “did I fall asleep? I was still so tired from the night watch and so I lay down for a minute… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” He stood up and stretched his body, a trembling Schmelle in front of him.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” the shorter one brought out before he flung his arms around Mats’ neck. Marco wondered if he had missed anything because Schmelle beamed at his tentmate with glistening eyes and Mats laid his arm around his shoulders in reassurance.

“Can we please go back to the camp?” Marco asked as polite as he was able to. “Erik is alone there.” Mats shot Schmelle an amused gaze that Marco noticed very well. “What!” he snapped, “I’m just worried about him.”  
  
They walked back to the camp together but it still took them some time because Mats and Schmelle walked arm in arm. Marco ran out of patience. “It’s nice that we have found you, sleepy dork, but I need to see that Erik is all right so please, hurry up”, he spurred his teammates on. Finally, Mats gave in and picked up his pace.

However, it seemed to be an eternity for Marco until they reached the camp again. “We’re back, Erik, everything is fine!” he shouted. “Mats only did fall asleep but he’s okay. Erik? Erik!” The midfielder searched for his young lover but, Erik was nowhere to be seen. The more he shouted his name without getting a reply, the more worried he got. “Erik is not here anymore!” he finally yelled in despair.

“Have a look in Kloppo’s tent, maybe be has left a message there. I will check the other tents,” Schmelle decided. Marco and Mats stormed to the tent of their trainer. “It seems that somebody must have used the radio set,” Marco stammered in shock, looking at his captain.

“I can’t find him in the other tents,” Schmelle shouted over to them.

“We’re going to search him, Marco,” Mats said, now also deeply concerned. “Schmelle, this time you will stay here.” He grabbed Marco’s shoulders and pushed him into the direction of the forest. “Hell, this is a nightmare,” the tall defender muttered, shoving Marco forward. “Do you know where he might have been going?” he asked the blonde but Marco shook his head. “Then we’re searching a needle in the haystack”, Mats sighed.

“Wait,” Marco suddenly said, “there’s a little clearing in the middle of the woods, maybe he’s there. But, there are also wild hogs.” Mats raised his eyebrows but the midfielder shrugged. “Don’t ask me now, we’ll have to find him!”

They stumbled through the forest, shouting Erik’s name every now and then. Suddenly, they heard voices. “Erik, Erik!” Marco yelled, running into the direction the mumbling had come from. He reached a small path and followed it and then, he froze like a pillar of salt.

It wasn’t Erik who suddenly stood in front of him after the way had made a bent, it was his trainer. “Marco!” he said as shocked as the midfielder was, “what are you doing out here! And Mats!” One after the other, the players who had been hiking appeared on the path, circling around Marco and Mats.

The captain was the first who gained his voice back. “We have a problem,” he said subdued.

“God damn, spill it out!”, the trainer exclaimed, sensing that something has gone really bad. Mats chewed on the right words but it was Marco who filled in for him, his face pale as death.

“We have lost Erik,” the blonde croaked out before he had to sit down on the ground, right in the middle of his teammates who stared at him in shock.


	11. Lost and Found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the last update was ages ago. I promise that I'm now back with this story! (And I'm still so happy about yesterday's match, yay!)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I'm still smiling like a lunatic about your wonderful idea for the next chapter. Thank you so much!
> 
> My lovely readers, please leave kudos or comments if you like this story. Your amazing feedback keeps me going.

After Marco’s revelation that they had lost Erik, the person from whom he would have expected it the less freaked out. It was not their trainer, nor their co-trainer.

“You fucking idiot!” Matze yelled and his words had an enormous impact on the midfielder. If he wouldn’t have sat on the ground already, Matze’s accusation would have probably smashed him down instantly. Marco ducked his head, ready to endure the bollocking of Kloppo, too.

To his surprise, the trainer stayed calm. “What happened exactly, Marco, we need to know it!” he persisted urgently, joggling the blonde at his shoulders. The other players stared down at him, some of them shifting uncomfortably from the left to the right foot.

This time, Mats helped his desperate teammate. “I went to the creek and fell asleep. Marco and Schmelle searched me and Erik stayed in the camp. When we returned, we couldn’t find him there anymore. So it’s not Marco’s fault, actually, it’s mine,” the captain stated firmly, taking over the responsibility.

Matze snorted. “But the result is the same. What if he had an accident!” he muttered, balling his fists, apparently deeply worried about his friend and extremely angry about Mats and Marco who let him down.

“Matze, it’s all right,” the trainer silenced him. “We will return to the camp together and then, we will build teams to comb the forest. How long has he been alone? Is it possible that he went far?” He looked from Mats to Marco and back again.

Mats shook his head. “Marco urged us to return to the camp,” he said, darting Matze a quick look. “I think that he wasn’t alone longer than twenty minutes.”  
  
The blonde nodded his head absent-mindedly, still sitting on the dusty ground. “Yes, probably. But we should go back to the camp before we lose Schmelle, too.” He stood up slowly, his bones aching like never before. Suddenly, he felt like a very old man.

Auba and Nuri took him in their middle. “Don’t blame yourself, Marco,” Auba said, ruffling the blonde’s hair in the try to cheer him up. “I bet that he only went for a pee and he will be back in the camp now.”

However, when they arrived at the camp, all their hopes that Erik had safely returned in the meantime went up in smoke. It was only Schmelle who walked around the tents, too restless and too concerned to sit down. “Hey, lads!” he shouted over to them when he recognized the group, “have you found Erik?”

“No,” Mats shouted back, “have you seen him?”

“Not at all,” the defender answered with regret in his voice.

“Okay,” Kloppo decided when the bunch of players was gathered in the same place, “we build four teams. Roman, you lead one, Neven, you take the second, and Chucky and I will be at the front of the remaining two. We will spread out into all four cardinal directions. Marco, Schmelle, Mats, you will stay in the camp. And I mean _stay_ , understood? It’s your last chance here.” The addressed three nodded hastily. “We will walk into the forest for half an hour, then we will return. In one hour, we will meet at the clearing again, hopefully with Erik. Go on, don’t waste any time!”

The players followed the four leaders into the woods, shouting Erik’s name. The further afar they got from the camp, the heavier the silence between Marco, Mats and Schmelle weighed.

“Matze was right,” Marco suddenly started to speak. He sat on the large tree trunk, his head buried in his hands. “I’m a fucking idiot. What if Erik really had an accident? He can be injured or even…” his voice failed.

Mats sat down next to him and laid his arm around Marco’s shoulders. “I’m sure that he’s okay. Don’t worry, Marco.”

Schmelle took his place at the opposite side of the midfielder, flinging his other arm around him. “Cheer up, Marco. He couldn’t have gone far. Maybe there were some wild hogs in the camp and he fled from them. The boys will find him.”

All of a sudden, Marco sprung up. “I can’t stay here in the camp,” he exclaimed, “I will go and search him.”

Mats pressed him gently down on the trunk. “If he comes back, he needs you here. You should follow Kloppo’s order. You can’t do anything for him out there the boys couldn’t do.” Marco sighed, a heart-breaking little sound, and obeyed.

They sat together on the trunk, not speaking a single word. Marco looked at his watch every ten seconds. “I can’t bear it any longer,” he murmured eventually. He made another attempt to stand up but then, he heard sudden noise waving out of the woods.

“We have found him!” It must be Mitch who had exclaimed the words and Marco darted into the direction the voice had come from, Mats and Schmelle on his heels.

“What’s up with him, is he all right?” Marco shouted in panic, almost stumbling over a root, running as if an opponent was behind him on the pitch. “Please, tell me, is Erik okay?”


	12. The knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a wonderful idea that came from my beta-fairy Blue_Night. Dear, thank you so much!
> 
> This one goes also out to our Pokal hero. ;-) 
> 
> My amazing readers, thank you for your support, it means the world to me. If you like this chapter, too, please leave some feedback for me. :-)

“Well, he’s kind of fine,” Mitch drawled with his very own Aussie accent, stressing the words “kind of”. Some of the other players followed him out of the wood, apparently searching for something on the clearing.

Marco looked from the left to the right, he even jumped a little bit in the air to have a better overview, but – he couldn’t see Erik, and a sick feeling spread in his guts. “If he’s fine, then why isn’t he here!” he shouted, shortly before joggling the words out of the Australian’s mouth. “God damn, Mitch, tell me where he is!” Marco now yelled, his arms akimbo.

“He’s sitting in a tree and can’t climb down from it again”, the goalkeeper answered with a sigh.

Marco’s mouth fell open. “He’s …what?”

“He ran away from some wild hogs that entered the camp and climbed onto the next best tree. Unfortunately, he climbed so high that he isn’t able to come down on his own again,” Mitch explained, pointing into the direction of the forest.

“Then go on and help him!” Marco couldn’t believe how dense his teammates were. “Why did you leave him out there?” he shouted with an accusing undertone.

“We tried to help him down but, we couldn’t reach him and I was too heavy, the branches cracked under my feet. And I’m already the tallest one in the team. We probably must get a ladder or something like that,” Mitch continued. He started to look around in the camp if he could find an item that would be of help.

"Bullshit!” the midfielder shouted, now really angry, “bring me to him, I will get him out of this god damn tree. We can’t let him sit in there!”  
  
“If you want to,” Mitch shrugged. “You can try it but you won’t succeed, I can tell you.” The goalkeeper was very sure about his words and Marco felt his temper rising.

“Did you leave him alone?” he hissed, an annoyed expression crawling over his face.

“No, Matze is standing under the tree. But he’s also too heavy to help him.” Mitch said, still gazing around the camp.  
  
“Go on, show me the way,” Marco said determined, his eyes sparkling in a dangerous fire. Mitch shrugged once again and turned around, walking back into the forest. “Fur fuck’s sake, Mitchell! Move faster!” the midfielder yelled, finally losing his nerves. He pushed the goalkeeper out of the way rudely and marched ahead until he almost ran over the small path. They jogged through the forest for about five minutes until Marco could see Matze standing under a large tree. “He’s over there,” Mitch stated the obvious.

“Erik!” Marco shouted out of breath, “where are you, are you all right?” He shoved Matze away who stood right under the tree, looking up into the crown. It was a leaf tree, probably a beech or a linden tree, Marco wasn’t quite sure. He also didn’t know how Erik had managed to climb up on the smooth surface of the trunk, probably he must have been in real panic because of the wild hogs that had hunted him.  
  
“I’m here in the tree, Marco,” the weak voice of the young defender waved through the air. Marco couldn’t see him through the leaves but regarding the dampened sound, he must be sitting very high in the tree top.

“Don’t move, I’m coming up to help you,” the blonde shouted back. Suddenly he trembled, well-knowing that Erik could fall down from the tree every second, breaking probably not only one bone in his body if he did so.

“Stay where you are,” Erik answered defeated. “You can’t rescue me. We’ll have to wait until we get professional help.”  
  
“Do what he told you,” another voice said and Marco turned around startled. “Trainer!” he exclaimed. He noticed that the whole bunch of players appeared under the tree gradually, obviously attracted by the noise they had made.

“No, I’m not going to let him sit in the tree, no way,” Marco persisted, his foot already stemmed against the trunk. All of a sudden, a branch fell down, accompanied by the muffled cry of the defender. “Erik!” Marco shouted, “don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“Marco is one of our lightest players,” Mats pointed out. “Let him try to aid Erik.” The trainer and Matze stepped to the side, Erik’s friend apparently with great reluctance, and Marco let out a sigh of relief.

“Mitch, come here,” the midfielder ordered, “help me to climb onto the first branch fork.” The Australian obeyed, stemming Marco into the tree, assisted by the trainer. Marco fought hard to keep balance but finally, he stood on one of the branches. However, the next one was almost out of reach and he still couldn’t see Erik. Marco tried to get a hold on the next branch, standing on his toes, and wrapped his fingers around it. He used all of his strength to push himself upwards, performing a risky pull-up.  
  
When he somehow had managed it to place one of his feet on the branch, his sweat had soaked his shirt. He needed a few moments until he could face the next branch but finally, he was able to recognize Erik, still about five metres above him. Another branch fell down, released because of Erik’s weight, and the younger one started to sob. “Hush, babe, I’m almost there!” Marco shouted without thinking, deeply worried about his secret lover.

“Did he say ‘babe’?” Mitch wondered under the tree and Marco broke out in even more sweat.

“I did say ‘ _beware_ , I’m almost there’, dumbass!” the blonde yelled back. He made another step on the next branch, climbing like a little monkey, and then, the tree limbs became denser, making it easier for the midfielder to mount them.  
  
Finally, he could see Erik’s feet in front of him. The younger one sat on a branch, his arms flung around the trunk of the tree, panic in his eyes. His legs trembled and he obviously had a shock, his face pale as death.

“Erik, I will help you,” Marco whispered. “Did the wild hogs hurt you, are you all right?” he questioned softly, catching his breath in the meantime.

“I ran faster than them,” the young defender stammered, his hands pressed so tightly against the trunk that his knuckles turned white.

“Of course you did,” the midfielder added, caressing Erik’s thigh now with gentle strokes to calm him down for the descent. “Listen, we must climb down again, I don’t know how long the branches will carry our weight,” he said urgently.  
  
Erik flinched and trembled even more. “I can’t, Marco. I can’t move.”

“You can,” Marco said firmly. “Do you trust me, Erik?” he asked, gazing up at the young defender.

“Yes,” Erik stammered, trying to look down.

“Don’t stare at the ground. Look into my eyes,” Marco demanded and Erik obeyed. They held their gaze for seconds and Marco realized how scared the younger one really was. He was his sole rescue at the moment, that was a given, and he had to bring him out of this tree at any cost. “Give me your hand,” the midfielder said as gently as he could.

Erik reached his hand at Marco but then, he started to sway and clawed his fingers around the trunk again.

"Is everything all right?” the strong voice of the trainer sounded through the leaves.

“Yes, I got him,” Marco answered, still holding his hand into Erik’s direction. “Take my hand, Erik, please,” he begged. The defender slowly stretched his fingers out and Marco grabbed his hand, the contact sending an electric jolt through his body. “Fine, babe,” he whispered so quietly that the others couldn’t hear him, “you’re doing very well.” He caressed Erik’s hand quickly with his thumb, still holding his gaze. “Can you see the branch underneath you? I want you to step on it with your left foot. Do it for me, Erik, you can manage it, I know it.”

The brunette slowly stood up, struggling to keep his balance but then, he placed one foot on the limb, gazing insecurely at Marco. “Yes, go on, this way!” the midfielder encouraged him. Erik heaved his body slowly down until he stood with both feet on the branch, inches away from Marco who flung one arm around his slim waist, sensing how much the younger one still shivered from his shock. “Listen, Erik,” he said with intensity, “I will bring you down from this tree, just trust me. I won’t let you down. I will never let you down, understood?”

The defender nodded slightly and tried to look at the ground once again but Marco quickly lifted his chin with his digit. “Na-ah, you won’t stare down.” Erik started to tremble again, his legs threatening to give in, and Marco frantically considered how he could soothe him. “Erik,” he whispered, caressing the younger one’s soft stubble with one hand, “I promise you that you have a free wish if you let me guide you down from this tree. Is this a deal?”

“Yes,” the younger one panted, trying to pull himself together. He followed Marco down step by step, the elder one setting the pace and assisting him where he should place his feet and his hands. Finally, the ground was in sight again.

“Marco, great job,” the trainer exclaimed relieved when he could see his two players through the leaves, still about two metres above the forest floor.

“Erik, sit down on the branch and let Kloppo and Mitch help you to jump down,” Marco said exhausted. “They are so tall, they can catch you.”

The trainer and Mitch reached out for Erik and the young defender let himself glide into their arms safely. When they placed him back on the ground, he stumbled a few metres and sat down, leaning his back against another tree trunk, panting erratically.

“Wait, Marco, we will help you, too,” Kloppo shouted when he was sure that Erik could breathe properly again.

Just a second later, all of them heard an awful crackling sound and then, they saw Marco falling from the tree.


	13. Under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, thank you so much for your feedback! Please keep on reading, commenting and leaving kudos, that's my motivation to go on with this story. :-) 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you once again for your beta-help. My campers couldn't exist without you! :-)

“Marco!” the heart-breaking, desperate cry of Erik hung in the air while time stood still. Within the blink of an eye, the young defender jumped up and darted to his secret lover. Erik had the impression that even the birds in the sky had stopped their cheerful chirping while Marco fell from the tree. For an aching second, he thought that the midfielder has paid his rescue with his life and he felt like fainting, the contents of his stomach threatening to make a reappearance.

But to his luck, Marco had good reflexes and he had managed to roll up like a cat after his downfall, now lying on his back and breathing heavily. “I’m okay,” he croaked out, obviously now in shock himself. Marco’s voice trembled and his chest lifted and lowered in a fast pace while Erik slumped down next to him in despair.

“Lie still,” the trainer said, bending over the blonde and fumbling a radio set out of his pocket. “We have ordered a rescue team for Erik, we will wait until they are here to examine you.” Marco nodded, counting the bones in his body and checking if none of them was broken. He didn’t feel any pain but he wasn’t sure if he had just too much adrenaline in his system, caused by his fear for Erik and his own accident.

“Marco,” Erik repeated, taking the midfielder’s hand in his own. “Please, you must be all right!” he begged until Matze rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, you still have a shock, Erik,” he soothed his friend, in the attempt to drag him away.

“No, I won’t leave him,” Erik persisted, tears trickling down his face, “it’s all my fault!” He held Marco’s hand, his fingers wrapped around the midfielder’s so tightly that probably no force on earth would have been able to separate them from the blonde’s.

“Hush, it’s all right,” Marco mumbled. He was quite sure that he had survived the fall without any severe injuries but he still felt dizzy. “It wasn’t your fault. You should blame the wild hogs.” The blonde’s lids fell shut because the world had started to spin around him.

“Marco, open your eyes again!” Erik pleaded on the brink of a break-down. The older footballer obeyed, gazing directly into Erik wonderful eyes. Preferably, he would have wanted to kiss him but he knew that he would have to wait until later. Marco managed a smile, showing Erik his lopsided grin and finally, the defender relaxed a little bit, loosening his grip around the blonde’s digits.

After some more minutes, their team doctor arrived, together with two firemen. “They already managed to come down from the tree on their own,” the trainer explained, “but doc, you should check them. Erik apparently has a shock and Marco fell from the tree the last two metres.”

The physician knelt on the ground next to Marco, on the other side of Erik who couldn’t be stirred from the spot. The brunette refused to move a single inch until Matze pulled him away a little bit. “Let the doc do his job,” he said softly and Erik gave in with visible reluctance.

“Don’t hurt him!” he muttered, watching how the physician checked Marco’s reflexes and palpated his limbs.

“He’s fine, he probably will have some bruises tomorrow, however, it’s nothing serious,” the doc stated after he had finished the check-up. “But, he shouldn’t sleep alone at night in case that his condition aggravates.”

“Great, I will take care of him,” Erik blurted out.

“And now to you,” the physician faced Erik, “let me check your reactions and your pulse.” He did some examinations with the defender until he eventually reached a conclusion. “You only have a mild shock. For you, the same applies as for Marco: Don’t sleep alone at night and report any worsening. I will stay in the camp this night.”

Erik blinked down at Marco who had sat up, leant against the tree, his face still pale. Their gazes met and the younger one looked away, deeply ashamed that he had put Marco into such danger. Erik feared that Marco wouldn’t forgive him but then, the midfielder started to speak.

“I’d like to have Erik as my tentmate,” Marco rasped with a crooked smile and the bunch of players who had watched the whole scenario without speaking chuckled relieved.

“Come on, let’s get back to the camp. We have to make a plan how we can avoid the visit of wild hogs in the future”, the trainer decided. Slowly, they made their way to the clearing, Erik assisted by Matze and Marco by Mitch. The midfielder’s bones had started to hurt a little bit but after all, he was pretty happy that he finally could share a tent with Erik.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco and Erik spent the rest of the day in the camp, watching how the other players built a fence around the clearing. The doctor checked them every now and then, satisfied with the result of his examinations. He ordered them to take a rest and to lie down on their camping mats in the shadow of the trees, drinking much water and coming to terms with the incident.

“Marco?” Erik said when they had found their place under a large tree, “I’m so sorry. You risked your life for me. I will never forget that you have rescued me.” His voice broke down, captured by another shiver caused by the memory of the dramatic minutes in the tree.

“You would have done the same for me,” the blonde answered. “Besides,” he snickered, “we finally can share a tent without raising too many suspicions.” He turned to the side, facing the young defender. “I was really scared that you could fall from the tree. I would have never forgiven myself if I wouldn’t have climbed into it to bring you down”, Marco admitted.

Erik sighed, deeply moved. “I was so afraid when the wild hogs came into the camp. I tried to scare them off but then, they got mad at me and started to hunt me. I wanted to make an emergency call with the radio set in Kloppo’s tent but it was actually too late. All I could do was run away and you know what happened then.” The younger one trembled again. “The wild hogs had been really big.”

“Hush, it’s over,” Marco whispered. “I will comfort you when we’re alone tonight, all right?” He looked at his secret lover with tenderness, admiring the beautiful features of Erik’s face.

“Do you really have no injuries?” Erik asked. “You must have hurt yourself when you fell from the tree, didn’t you?” He was really worried and his gaze wandered over Marco’s body, searching for any signs of bruises there.

“I don’t know,” Marco whispered back. “Maybe you should check later if I’m all right?” He shot the brunette an ambiguous gaze. Slowly, but steadily the young defender overcame his shock, due to the man who lay next to him under the tree and who meant more to him than any words could ever describe.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The rest of the day and the evening seemed to last like an eternity. The other players finally had finished their work and the fence was closed, hopefully making it impossible for wild hogs to break through. Nevertheless, their trainer decided to do the next night watch himself, together with his co-trainer.

After the players had eaten their meals they were allowed to go to their tents. All of a sudden, Erik was the shy guy again and Marco also behaved sheepishly. To make out in the forest had been a different thing than sharing a tent and sleeping under the same ‘roof’ the midfielder thought. Besides, the incident with the tree had showed him clearly how much he really cared for Erik and the intensity of his feelings had taken his breath away.

“Should we use mine or yours?” Marco asked the younger one when they walked over to their tents. Most of their teammates already came back from the little creek, after doing their bedtime routine there.

“My tent,” Erik suggested embarrassed, “it’s further afar from the trainer’s.”

Marco grinned. “Deal!” He strolled over to his former tent, grabbing his belongings and bringing them over to Erik’s tent. It felt strange and exciting at once to place his camping mat and his sleeping bag next to the brunette’s. Erik’s tent smelled of himself and Marco sucked in the fragrance with delight.

The dwelling was rather big with a small anteroom, but the space that was reserved for the night was limited and Marco was quite sure that Erik would be only inches away, the thought sending an intense wave of arousal through his body. “Should we go down to the creek?” he suggested after he had put all of his items into the tent.

“Eh, sorry, what did you say?” Erik apparently had been lost in his thoughts, staring at the midfielder who moved in with him.

“I said, should we go down to the creek?” Marco lifted his toothbrush and his toiletry bag in explanation and Erik hastened to nod. He took his own bag under his arm and followed Marco through the warm summer night. There, both relieved themselves and brushed their teeth afterwards.

Marco’s heart beat like mad when they made their way back to the clearing. “We have to be quiet,” he whispered, his voice raw, and Erik understood immediately what he meant.

“Yeah,” he muttered. “But, Marco, I don’t want to… not this way. I mean, I can’t, when the others are so close…” His cheeks were flashing red and the midfielder could see Erik’s embarrassment clearly on his face, enlightened by the moon that shone brightly.

“Me neither,” he answered softly. In the meantime, they had arrived at their tent and Marco opened the zipper, giving Erik the advantage. The younger one put off most of his clothes until he only wore briefs and a shirt anymore. Marco’s mouth watered and he got rid of his own sweatpants and jacket, following Erik inside the tent.

“Can I make a suggestion,” he whispered so closely into Erik’s ear that the body of the brunette was covered with goose bumps immediately, “maybe we can connect our sleeping bags?” Marco tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Erik simply breathed.

Marco felt that this wasn’t about quick sex or a hasty making-out session anymore and that the seriousness of their undertaking made both of them pretty bashful. The midfielder fumbled with the zippers of their sleeping bags until he somehow had managed it to interlink them with each other, creating a big cosy cavern where both could slip into.

After he had finished his work, he disappeared into the sleeping bag, stretching his limbs. “It’s comfortable,” he whispered, “come here, join me.” Erik looked at him, his gaze showing his insecurity but also his longing and love. Eventually, he also slipped into the sleeping bag that was already filled with the warmth that Marco’s body radiated.

Quite to the contrary to their first encounter, neither of them dared to touch the other one, they simply looked each other in the eyes until Marco reached his hand out to Erik’s face, drawing the lines of his jaw bones with his digit. Just when he wanted to say how beautiful the young defender was, he heard a noise from outside and decided to remain silent and to let his body do the talking. He laid his digit on his lips to signalize that he won’t say anything else and Erik nodded. Marco drowned in Erik’s gaze while he slowly let his digit move lower, tracing Erik’s collarbone. The younger one shivered in arousal, biting on his lips to muffle the needy sounds that built up deep down in his throat.

Marco now brushed his thumb over Erik’s stubble before he took Erik’s lips with a gentleness that overwhelmed the young defender. Marco held Erik’s face in both hands and opened his mouth, waiting patiently until Erik was brave enough to let his tongue slip into Marco’s soft cavern. The tips of their tongues met in Marco’s mouth and the blonde invited Erik deeper into it. First, he let Erik take the lead, then he carefully nudged his tongue back into Erik’s mouth, dominating the kiss and showing the younger one how much he desired him. Marco slowly bent over Erik until he lay on top of him, propped up on his elbows, still holding his face in his hands, stroking the delicate features with his thumbs while he kissed Erik senseless.

Marco could feel Erik’s arousal but he didn’t make any attempt to move his fingers lower, he just kissed Erik with the uttermost passion and patience, his tongue licking and stroking until both of them forgot everything else around them, their bodies only consisting of need, love, lips and tongues. Eventually, Marco started to roll his hips over Erik, imitating the act of love-making. He created friction through the fabric of their briefs, his tongue never stopping to caress Erik’s and the younger one dug his fingers in Marco’s shoulder-blades. His body was trapped underneath the midfielder’s who surrounded him not only with his weight but also with his love. Erik arched his hips to rub his rock-hard dick against Marco’s belly in ardent need and then, it happened: He came right into his briefs, shivering heavily, muffling a moan at Marco’s shoulder who stroked him through his height, his gaze glued to his younger lover.

“Sorry,” was all Erik could stammer after he was able to form a coherent word again, Marco lying down next to him. As an answer, the blonde shook his head and grabbed Erik’s hand, moving it lower and letting it rest on the impressive bulge in his own underpants. He moved his hand up and down, getting himself off with Erik’s digits. Finally, Erik let his fingers slip into Marco’s briefs and wrapped them around his rock-hard cock. He only needed a few strokes until the midfielder came hard – so hard that he couldn’t suppress a loud cry that sounded a lot like Erik’s name. He stared at his lover in shock and froze. Both held their breaths, listening into the darkness if anybody had heard the passionate scream.

Just when Marco wanted to sigh relieved, convinced that nobody had witnessed their encounter, he heard steps coming closer and a distinct voice, right next to their tent. “Is everything all right?”


	14. Nighttime peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter but, I didn't want to let you wait for too long. :-)
> 
> My wonderful Blue_Night not only did the beta again but also came up with some amazing ideas for the next chapters. I can't wait to write them, thank you, hun. :-)))
> 
> Please, leave feedback, I'd love to know what you think about this story.

Marco froze even more when he recognized the voice of his trainer. He stared at Erik in shock, his underpants still soaking wet from his come. Luckily, Erik regained his senses faster. “That’s what happens when you are snoring, Marco!” he yelled. “I told you that I will punch you if you won’t let me sleep!”

The midfielder stared at him in utter disbelief before he finally understood and played along. “I didn’t snore! I never snore, mark this well!” Marco shouted back, still a startled expression on his face.

Erik bit on his lip to not start chuckling right away. They lay in their connected sleeping bags, in the middle of the mess they had caused as a result of their hand jobs, trying to feign that they were still grumpy with each other to deceive Marco’s scream of ecstasy. If the whole situation hadn’t been so awkward and if it wouldn’t bear the risk of blowing their cover, he probably would have busted out into laughter.  
  
Instead, he went one better. “Oh yes, you _did_ snore, I bet you will wake up the whole camp! At least we mustn’t fear the visit of wild hogs any longer, I’m sure they will run away if they hear the horrible noises you make.” Erik muffled his snicker at Marco’s shoulder and both held their breath again, waiting for the reaction of their trainer.

“Glad to see, or wait, glad to _hear_ that you are recovering,” he grumbled from the outside. “Should I bring you some earplugs, Erik?” The young defender peeled himself out of the sleeping bag and opened the zipper of the tent just so much that he could stick out his head.

“Trainer, I’m sorry,” he said with feigned regret. “No, I don’t need any earplugs. It’s just that Marco is snoring so loudly but I guess he has learned his lesson. We will find some sleep now, I’m quite sure.”

“Sounds good,” Kloppo drawled, “good night, woodcreepers.” He snickered about his own joke before he finally turned around and marched back to the camp fire while Erik crawled into the tent.

“Fuck, that was a near miss,” Marco whispered into Erik’s ear. “Thank god that you had been so fast on the uptake. But what did you mean with ‘he learned his lesson’?” The blonde grinned mischievously. “I’m pretty sure that there are still things you can teach me.” Marco placed a quick kiss on Erik’s lips, one that didn’t make any sound at all.

Erik fell back on the camping mat. “Here,” he whispered, taking Marco’s hand and resting it on his chest, making Marco feel the racing beat. “I almost had a heart attack! We can’t do that here in the tent again or we won’t have a left back anymore the next season.”

“Understood,” Marco breathed into Erik’s ear. “The next time, we will sneak down to the little creek. There’s a place where we will remain undisturbed.”

“Thank you,” the younger one stated dryly, “now my heart is beating even faster in anticipation.” He returned Marco’s soft kiss and snuggled into the sleeping back, lying on his side and showing Marco his back.

“I take that as an invitation,” the midfielder whispered, wrapping his arms around his secret lover from behind. Their bodies fitted perfectly, Marco’s groin resting at Erik’s butt, like two spoons in a drawer. “Besides, you still have a free wish,” he remembered Erik.

“I will think about it,” the young defender murmured. Suddenly, Marco shifted his body and let out a strangled cry.

“What’s wrong?” Erik whispered in concern. “Do you feel any pain? We can call the doctor for help.”

“No, I’m fine, my back is just a little bit sore. I’m not used to sleeping on such hard grounds.” Marco calmed him down, his voice almost inaudible to not attract their trainer again. He rubbed his back to find some relief and stretched himself afterwards.

“I will do something against your sore back, I promise”, Erik said hoarsely. “Tomorrow night, down at the little creek. Did you know that I’m good in giving proper massages?”

The midfielder sighed in pleasure, pressing his body even closer to Erik’s. “I can’t wait to get the proof,” he whispered. “Sleep well, babe.”

“You, too”, Erik answered, savouring Marco’s touch and the strong arms that held him tight. He didn’t care that he still wore his sticky briefs and that he lay in a small tent surrounded by nosy teammates. All he cared about was the one perfect being who had fallen asleep behind him in the meantime, now really snoring softly into his ear.


	15. A question of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The campers are back! Have fun with this chapter and please, leave some feedback for me! :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your beta-reading, you did a wonderful job again. :-)

“Good morning, babe.” Marco woke Erik up with the first sunrays that shone through the fabric of the tent. “Have you slept well?” He pulled the younger one into his arms from behind and breathed in the scent of sleep and maleness Erik gave off. His morning erection already throbbed against the defender’s butt while Erik rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
  “Hey,” Erik said drowsily, turning around to Marco and placing a peck on his lips. “Did we actually sleep under the same roof for the first time?” The brunette looked at Marco, showing him an expression of pure bliss and his happiness touched the midfielder to the bottom of his heart.  
  
  “Yes, babe,” he whispered, “and I promise you that it wasn’t the last time.”   Erik simply flung his arms around Marco and held him close, apparently afraid to let him go again. The midfielder drew circles on Erik’s back, pressing him tightly to his own body. “I guess I’m not the only one who would be ready to go again?” he breathed into Erik’s ear.     
  
“No,” the younger one returned, his own clear sign of arousal trapped between their bodies. “But…”  
  
“Hush, I understand,” Marco calmed him down. “Yesterday served as a lesson, we will wait until tonight, agreed?”     
  
Erik nodded gladly, running his hand through Marco’s ruffled hair and tousling it gently. “It’s so wonderful to wake up next to you,” he admitted shyly.  
  
  “And one day we will wake up in a proper bed together,” the blonde replied, “but now it’s time to get up. I urgently need to relieve myself.” Marco grinned and crawled out of the sleeping bag, only now noticing that he also urgently needed to get fresh underpants. He chuckled pleased, reminded at the wonderful encounter they had had last night.  
  
***  
  
 “Today we will do an exercise together,” Kloppo explained after the players had come together at the clearing, most of them still sleepy although they already had had breakfast. “It’s about trust. We will build pairings and one of the partners will be blindfolded. The other one will guide him through a course where he has to climb and crawl, overcoming obstacles, only relying on the commands he is getting from his partner. Have you understood everything?”    
  
The players murmured in agreement, already trying to build teams.   “Wait,” their trainer interrupted them, “we have decided which players will do the exercise together. I will read them now aloud.”   Marco shot Erik a disappointed gaze because he was quite sure that he couldn’t team up with him, and he was right. “Erik will go with Kuba”, Kloppo announced, declaring more pairings until he finally said “Marco partners with Kevin.”  
  
The blonde was relieved that he could at least do the exercise with one of his friends. However, if he would have known how the practice turned out in the end, he probably would have changed his mind.   Kuba and Erik had already started the exercise in the meantime, Erik with the blindfold following Kuba’s orders and Marco had to admit that they were a perfect match. Kuba gave precise announcements like “twenty small steps to the left” or “duck your head thirty inches”. Erik had no problems at all to manage the course and Marco suddenly realized that he was jealous of Kuba who guided his secret lover so safely. He shot the Pole an angry look that didn’t remain unnoticed by Lukasz who stared back with an impassive mask on his face. Marco hastened to look away only to gaze at Erik with the blindfold over his eyes, breaking out in cold sweat because of some rather X-rated thoughts, while he felt Kevin’s hand resting on his shoulder.     
  
“Should we give it a try, too?” his friend asked, handing Marco a scarf that should serve as a blindfold.   “Yeah,” the blonde shrugged, still trying to murder Kuba with his eyes. The Pole hugged Erik tightly, celebrating their flawless move through the course. Marco almost was grateful when Kevin tied the scarf behind his head so that he couldn’t see anything anymore. But then, the drama only just began.     
  
“Come here, Marco”, Kevin ordered but the blonde couldn’t recognize the direction of his voice, stumbling over the clearing.     
  
“What do you mean, ‘come here’, you dork!” Marco grumbled, almost falling over his own feet. “Be more precise!”  
  
  “Go straight!” Kevin said, stressing the word “straight” in an odd way.  
  
  “Yes, I’m straight!” the midfielder answered, hearing an offended little cry he immediately knew from whom it came from. He hadn’t thought about the ambiguity of his statement and at the moment, he couldn’t have cared less because he walked – straight – against a tree.   “Fuck, Kevin, you god damn dumbass! I nearly hurt myself!” he accused his teammate.    
  
“Sorry,” Kevin regretted, “I was a little bit distracted. Turn around and move ten steps forward.”  
  
  Marco reached out his hands in front of him, trying to sense any obstacle in his way, not trusting Kevin any more that he would warn him early enough. Suddenly, he heard his friend laughing. “Marco,” Kevin snickered, “you’re looking like if you want to touch the breasts of a woman. You must be a true expert in caressing boobs.”     
  
And then, Marco freaked out. He tore the scarf from his eyes and yelled at Kevin. “Shut the fuck up! You know nothing at all about me!” Marco threw the blindfold to the ground and marched away, leaving a bewildered Kevin behind. From the corner of his eyes, he still witnessed the following scene.  
  
  “I didn’t want to offend him,” Kevin stammered, “what’s gotten into him? Since when is he so huffy?” He looked around, apparently searching for help from his teammates. Suddenly, his eyes were glued to Erik and he examined the young defender.   “Hey, why is your face so blazing red?” Kevin questioned. “You are his tentmate. Do you know anything you want to tell to us?”


	16. The domino effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful Blue_Night, you have done so much for me during the last weeks and months - and your outstanding support is clearly visible in this chapter. Your ideas made the best out of it and I would have been on the wrong track without your help and the parts you have written. Thank you so much!
> 
> My dear readers, please enjoy this chapter - the next one is already written and will be up soon. Please, leave some feedback for me, I'm curious what you are thinking about my campers. :-)

Marco stopped his way immediately, standing on the clearing like a pillar of salt. Did he hear Kevin right? The blood thrummed in his ear like an echo of Kevin’s words and he slowly turned around, a multitude of thoughts running through his mind. What should he do now? Should he continue running away like he had done so often, playing the offended one, leaving Erik alone with the accusation of Kevin? Or should he stand by his secret lover? How much did Erik actually mean to him? Marco stared at the scene in front of him, witnessing Kevin’s piercing look at Erik and then, he made his decision.

„Leave. Him. Be.“ He said in a low, almost dangerous voice. “He has nothing to do with you not being able to lead me through this course!”

The words cut through the air like a razor-blade and Kevin flinched, facing Marco with a startled expression, obviously surprised that his friend had come back to call him to order. Erik gaped at both of them with his mouth hanging open, his face still deep red. He tried to say something, but Marco could literally see that the syllables died in his throat. He obviously hadn't expected Marco to defend him and didn't know how to react now without revealing their secret.

In the meantime, they also had drawn the attention of their trainer. „What the hell is going on here?“ Kloppo asked, stamping over to them and building himself up in front of Kevin and Marco. „Is there a problem?“ Kloppo eyed from Marco to Kevin and back.

„No… not at all,“ the blonde snapped angrily, suddenly noticing that he was caught causing trouble just another time although he didn’t do anything wrong, and he was determined to not take the blame for something Kevin had done. “Kevin only enjoyed himself by confusing me while I was blindfolded. He apparently didn't understand what this exercise actually is about!”

And this was the moment, Erik gained his voice back. „It was just some kind of stupid teasing. Kevin surely didn't mean anything bad. You know that they are oftentimes kidding with each other, trainer. And you have been kidding, am I right?“ Erik shot Marco a hopeful but also uncertain gaze. The midfielder could do nothing more than staring at his secret lover, slightly nodding his head.

„I’m sorry, Marco,“ Kevin stepped into the conversation, „I didn’t want to bother you. I acted stupid and I'm truly sorry for not taking this seriously enough.“ He managed a contrite expression and offered his friend his hand. „Do you accept my apology?“

„I do,“ Marco answered, shaking Kevin’s hand absent-mindedly because he still couldn’t understand what actually had happened in the last few minutes.

„Fine,“ Kloppo replied. He examined his players from head to toe before he moved away.

„Yes, fine,“ Erik added, „I will go straight to our tent then. It’s time for the afternoon break and I definitely need a rest right now.“ The brunette walked away, his shoulders hanging low.

„Erik, wait,“ Marco exclaimed, „I will join you!“ He hastened to follow his secret lover but, Erik was already heading for their tent, several steps ahead of him. Marco could hear him murmur to himself and he tried to catch what his sweet secret lover was saying. “Only one wish. I do have just one simple wish. That he will stand by my side and not be ashamed of me. This can't be too much to ask for, can it?” Erik murmured and Marco swallowed hard when he realized why Erik seemed to be so hurt. Erik still feared that he as a man would never be accepted at the midfielder’s side.

Marco quickly checked what the other players were doing, noticing relieved that most of them stayed at the clearing or went down to the creek. He would have the opportunity to talk to Erik without nosy ears listening to them if he wouldn’t be too loud. Mats gazed over to him and Marco signalized him that he needed to speak with Erik, hoping that his captain would take care that they would remain undisturbed.

„Erik!“ Marco said when the brunette crawled into the tent, „I need to talk to you.“ He knelt down on the floor just when Erik wanted to close the zipper behind him, locking Marco out. „Please!“ the midfielder repeated, begging inwardly that Erik would let him into their tent. His eyes fixed the hazel-greens of Erik, pleading for entrance. The younger one sighed, a sound between despair and hope, and moved into the dwelling, lying down on his camping mat stiff as a poker.

To Marco’s surprise, Erik was the first who started to speak when Marco had closed the zipper behind him, his voice only a whisper, still staring at the ceiling of the tent. „I want to be alone now, Marco, please, respect that,“ the brunette said, now facing Marco. „There are some things I need to think about and I'm really tired. Please, can we talk later?”

Marco’s gaze was glued to Erik’s, his brain trying to process what he had heard. It hurt him that Erik didn't let him explain that he wanted the same – being open about their relationship and be really together, but on the other hand, Erik probably wouldn't believe him that it was his own free decision if he told him that right now and he also needed time to himself to think about the best way to prove himself to his wonderful secret lover and hopefully future boyfriend.

“All right, Erik, I respect your wish,” he finally said silently, briefly stroking Erik's cheek before he left their tent to search for a quiet place to sort things out for himself.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Marco stumbled back on the clearing, wondering when he had ever been so confused and uncertain in his life before, knowing exactly what he wanted but being afraid to reach out and actually get it, and to add to his bad luck, he ran right into the arms of Lukasz. „Good to see you, Marco,“ the Pole drawled, „did you have any problem with Kuba earlier?“

„No, not at all,“ the blonde replied, „please, Lukasz, I need some time on my own. Can we postpone this conversation until later?“ Marco urgently needed to be alone, to think about what Erik had said to him. Yet, his teammate didn’t give in so easily.

„If you have a problem with Kuba, you’ll also have one with me. Did I make myself clear?“ Lukasz persisted, standing in Marco’s way. The midfielder was truly impressed how Lukasz defended Kuba, not considering for one second what Marco might think of him.

And then, like a domino effect, Marco suddenly knew that he didn't need to be afraid of what he wanted and what he had to do any longer. “I’m really sorry, Lukasz,” he said honestly, “I didn’t want to offend neither Kuba nor you. It’s just that some things are changing at the moment and I’m still learning how to deal with them.”

Lukasz tilted his head inquiringly, but, he didn’t ask what Marco had meant, leaving him the chance to give an explanation. “You will soon find out what I’m talking about, Lukasz. Very soon,“ Marco said not only to his teammate, but also to himself.


	17. Important decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of our boys are pretty confused and sometimes it's easier if you follow your instincts. That's what they are doing in this chapter...
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for your thorough beta-reading, I sent you so many chapters and you are never running out of patience with me. :-)
> 
> My amazing readers, thank you for staying tuned! Maybe this chapter will be a little bit surprising... Please share your opinion with me if you would like to.

To Marco’s luck, Lukasz didn’t ask anything at all, he just punched the midfielder in the side with a knowing gaze on his face. Marco hurried to leave his teammate, feeling his amused view resting on him. The blonde informed Mats that he needed some time on his own, disappearing into the woods, heading for the place where Erik and he himself had had their first encounter. Finally there, Marco slumped down on the grass that he had trampled down a few days ago. He sighed heartfeltly and closed his eyes, leaning against the tree trunk and breathing in the earthy scent of the forest.

Yes, he had made his decision. It was time to take over responsibility, to stand by the man he not only wanted to be his secret lover, but also his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. Marco tasted the word, literally rolling it on his tongue, and suddenly, he couldn’t stop grinning. He would have a life companion, a person to rely on, a significant other. And whatever price he needed to pay for it, it would be worth it.

Just when he wanted to jump up and run back to the clearing, preferably directly into the tent and into Erik’s arms, telling him his decision, he recognized that he wasn’t alone anymore.

„May I join you?“ the familiar, dark voice of their trainer found its way to Marco’s ear.

„Sure,“ the blonde croaked out, feeling like fainting but then, he got himself together. Wasn’t it time to take over responsibility? Well, so be it. „Sure,“ Marco repeated, this time much firmer.

Kloppo sat down next to him on the ground. „You know that Mats might be leaving our team this season or the next?“ he said, surprising Marco completely with this statement. He would have thought that his trainer wanted to talk about his behaviour but, he wouldn’t have awaited such a conversation.

„Yes, I do,“ Marco replied honestly but also on alert. „Although I haven’t talked with him about his contract,“ he added with care.

„I don’t want you to tell me any secrets, Marco,“ the trainer said, not knowing how ambiguous he was - or probably he knew it all too well. „But, we need a plan B if Mats moves to another team. Do you think that you could be the captain of the squad then?“

Marco sucked in the air sharply because he also wouldn’t have awaited this question. „Of course,“ he answered, noticing that his heart-beat had paced up. He lived for the team, Dortmund was not only his home but also his destiny, how could he ever reject such an offer?

„Fine,“ Kloppo meant and for a long while, neither of them said anything, both dwelling in their thoughts.

„I’m sorry for my behaviour,“ Marco finally stated, „I will sort things out, I promise.“ He faced Kloppo, the tall man who was almost like a father to him.

And for the third time in the afternoon, his trainer surprised him. „I know,“ he simply answered. „I know, Marco.“ He patted on the midfielder’s shoulders before he walked away and Marco watched him leaving until the forest swallowed him up.

 

***

 

The rest of the day and the evening seemed to last like an eternity once more. When Marco had returned to the clearing, he had found Erik sitting next to Matze in front of the camp fire and he hadn’t wanted to disturb him. He just shot his secret lover a longing gaze but, Erik had looked away quickly, turning his attention to Matze again. Marco couldn’t wait until it was finally bed time - or _tent_ time - because the clock hand seemed to crawl in slow-motion.

Marco’s longing for Erik almost became unbearable with every minute and every hour that passed by. He watched the brunette, the flames of the fire mirrored in his hazel-green eyes and his love for the younger one overwhelmed him with force. It was a wonderful night with a full moon and plenty of stars in the sky and Marco wanted nothing more than to take Erik’s hand and guide him down to the little creek.

Yet, his patience was sorely tried because the players sat a long time around the camp fire. Every single one of them was asked to explain his aims for the next season to the other’s and some of Marco’s teammates almost told a novel.

When it was Marco’s turn, he cleared his throat, his legs suddenly trembling, and he was glad that he could sit on the ground while he talked to his teammates. „I want to take over more responsibility,“ he declared. „I know that I sometimes had been a true dork.“ He looked at Erik. „But that is over. I know now what matters, what and _who_ is important and I will orientate my actions on it.“

„You’re speaking in riddles,“ Mats objected, being all the strict team captain.

„I’m sorry, I can’t tell you more at the moment, but, maybe you will know what I meant pretty soon. I first have to clarify some things,“ Marco added. „That’s it for now, who’s next?“ He crossed his arms in front of his chest as a sign that he had said everything he had wanted to say.

„Me,“ Erik stated shyly. „My aim for the next season is to give my very best. I will defend everything I can, on the pitch and outside.“ His gaze brushed over Marco before he stared into the fire but, the midfielder had understood him quite well, a huge lump in his throat.

„All right,“ Kloppo ended the meeting. „Time for sleeping, lads, we only have two days left in the camp.“

Finally, Marco thought, finally he would have the chance to speak with Erik but his patience was probed another time. The younger one didn’t make any attempt to stand up, he simply sat in front of the fire with his best friend Matze. The other players gradually left the clearing, moving to the creek or directly into their tens.

Marco dawdled, trying to give Erik a hint with his eyes but, his secret lover ignored him. The blonde considered going down to the creek alone but all of a sudden, it fell like scales from his eyes. Erik was waiting for a real sign and Marco was willing to give it to him. In the meantime, all the other players, except Matze, Erik and him, had left the clearing.

„Erik, Matze,“ Marco walked over to his younger teammates, „can I join you?“ He smiled at Matze and looked tenderly at Erik.

„Eh, yes,“ the brunette answered, making way for Marco who sat down next to him.

„It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?“ Marco asked, looking at the stars above them. And then, he simply took Erik’s hand in his own, a small little gesture that changed his world forever. The younger one flinched at first, wanting to pull his hand away, before he seemed to understand, entangling his fingers with Marco’s, a broad smile appearing on his face.

„I guess I’m superfluous here,“ Matze stated, jumping up on his feet.

„No, you’re not,“ Marco replied, drawing an even wider smile on Erik’s face, but Matze just grinned at them.

„I wish you a good night and sleep well,“ he muttered before he searched his way back to the tent he shared with Nuri.

Erik and Marco remained in front of the camp fire and the midfielder flung an arm around the younger one, pulling him closer until their cheeks touched, soft stubble scratching against soft stubble. „I have made my decision,“ Marco whispered, „can we go down to the little creek? The walls have ears here.“ He pulled Erik up, trying to tug him into the direction of the small river but, Erik had another plan in mind.

„Wait here,“ he whispered, jogging over to their tent. He brought their sleeping bag out and threw it over his shoulder, making Marco snicker. In addition, he held another items in his hand but it was too dark for Marco to recognize it and so he just offered Erik his hand, walking down with him to the creek through the night that still was very warm.

They searched for a quiet place and when they had found it, Erik enrolled the sleeping bag on the ground, sitting down on it. Apparently to the younger one’s surprise, Marco took his place not next to him but behind him, embracing him until Erik rested his back at the midfielder’s chest.

„Erik,“ Marco whispered with tenderness, „I have made my decision. I will stand by you, no matter what.“ He kissed the sensitive part right next to Erik’s throat before he continued. „Do you want to be my boyfriend?“ Marco blew softly into Erik’s ear but that wasn’t the reason why the younger one shivered vigorously.

„Yes,“ Erik stammered, totally taken aback. „Are you actually talking about us _being together_?“ Obviously, he couldn’t believe his own words and Marco chuckled, wrapping his arms closer around Erik and entangling his fingers on his belly.

„That’s what I meant, yes,“ he confirmed, „but only if you want to.“

„And how!“ Erik exclaimed, pure bliss clearly audible in his voice. He freed himself from Marco’s embrace and threw the blonde down on the sleeping bag, bending over him, but, Marco was faster. He stood up and ran away, in the direction of the small creek.

„Catch me if you can!“ he challenged, running down to the water, undressing himself on the way. Marco tossed his shirt to the side and stumbled out of his shoes, pants and briefs, being completely naked when he finally arrived at the creek, jumping into the water, Erik on his heels.

In the middle of the small river, Erik finally caught Marco, his body clashing against the midfielder’s. The full moon enlightened the scene and both of them fell down, immediately soaking wet. The creek wasn’t deep and when they appeared again, Marco pulled Erik close, pressing his body against the younger one’s, showing him all of his love and affection.

The kiss they shared tasted of hunger and desire, of longing and passion. Erik’s soft strands glistened in the moon light and Marco swore that he could stay here forever, his tongue buried in Erik’s mouth, savouring their closeness and their freshly sealed bond.

Erik however ran away again, out of the water and now it was Marco’s turn to hunt him. „I will get you!“ he murmured, darting out of the water, the drops flying in all directions. He threw the younger one down on the sleeping bag, crawling over him, covering his body with his own, his tongue inside Erik’s mouth in no time. Teeth clicked against teeth and both breathed heavily, their rock-hard dicks rubbing against each other.

„Is your back still sore?“ Erik wanted to know eventually, running out of air. „I have brought something with me.“ He smirked, obviously searching for an item and raising it triumphantly when he had found it. „It’s some kind of body oil, maybe I can massage you a little bit?“

Marco moaned in pleasure, turning to his stomach. “Yes, please,“ he panted and when Erik’s smooth fingers touched the skin of his back, he growled with delight. „That’s wonderful,“ he fancied, „don’t stop, babe, please.“

Erik’s fingers moved slowly lower, along Marco’s spine, counting each vortex, supported by the fragrant oil. Erik reached Marco’s tailbone, sliding between his butt creeks and then, the elder one couldn’t stand it any longer. „Erik!“ he cried out, flipping his boyfriend over and trapping his body underneath his own in a surprisingly quick movement.

„Na-ah,“ Erik told him off, starting to scuffle with Marco. They rolled over the sleeping bag, each of them trying to gain the upper hand playfully, until Erik finally rested on top of Marco, pinning his wrists down to the ground. „Are you giving in to me?“ he asked, his gazed glued to Marco’s.

„Yes,“ Marco croaked out, pretty aroused from their little fight. To support his words, he wrapped his long legs around Erik’s waist, pressing him closer. And then, it happened: The tip of Erik’s dick slid between Marco’s butt cheeks, resting exactly at his puckered rosebud.

„Marco?!“ Erik panted, stunned and amazed, and the blonde could feel that his tight muscle was moisturized not only by the body oil, but also by a huge amount of Erik’s pre-come.

The midfielder however didn’t need to think about what had happened, he just followed his instincts. He had had affairs before but he rarely had bottomed. Marco preferred to be on top and he never had had a new relationship where he hadn’t been the one in control right from the start, topping during the first time with a new partner. Yet, this time everything was different and so he laid his hands on Erik’s ass, encouraging him to go on.

„But?“ Erik managed to bring out, his manhood throbbing against Marco’s secret entrance in hopeful anticipation. Apparently he feared that he would hurt his boyfriend if he wouldn’t prepare him thoroughly.

„There’s no way I’m going to let you move away anymore,“ Marco panted, pressing Erik even closer, keeping him in place. „It will work without preparation if you are very slowly and gently.“ He took several deep breaths to relax. What was he doing? Letting himself be taken from the most precious being on earth, he gave the answer in his mind, a smile tugging around his lips.

„Are you sure?“ Erik rasped but, the midfielder hadn’t been surer of anything else in his life before. He needed to feel Erik deep inside of him, right here and right now, in the middle of nowhere, just witnessed by the beautiful stars and the moon that bathed both of their bodies in a mild light.

Erik nudged his dick against Marco’s entrance, with almost no pressure, circling his hips to stimulate the nerves around the blonde’s rosebud. Then, he supported his hard manhood with his hand, moving it to the side, back and forth, pressing against the tight hole every now and then, in the careful attempt to stretch Marco.

The blonde tried to breathe directly into the lower region of his body, allowing Erik to breach him. He steeled himself for the pain of the penetration, memories of the last time he had bottomed vividly in his mind.

Yet, Erik was in no hurry, he continued to push and nudge his cock against Marco’s round muscle, never going too far, widening the love of his life with utter patience. Marco could feel that his rosebud slowly gave in, without any discomfort. Suddenly, he understood: This wasn’t about letting himself be fucked. Erik was not intruding him, but, he himself welcomed his younger boyfriend in his body.

Marco sighed while his tight entrance lost the last of its resistance, swallowing the tip of Erik’s huge dick. „Erik, babe!“ he groaned, his fingers grabbing the butt cheeks of his lover even firmer.

„Oh God, Marco,“ Erik replied, „you are so tight, so incredibly tight.“

„Make me yours,“ Marco gasped, pushing Erik deeper. „I trust you, go on, fill me.“ And with one fluent thrust that reminded a lot of Erik’s elegant moves on the pitch, the younger one entered his boyfriend, pushing his full length inside the blonde.

Marco threw his head to the side, his lids closed, until Erik took his face in his hands. „Look at me,“ he pleaded, and when Marco cast up his eyes, he looked directly into Erik’s, their mental connection as strong as their physical one.

„I love you,“ Marco said, savouring every inch of Erik’s skin that touched his own, inside and outside his body.

„I love you, too,“ Erik answered, starting to push gently into the elder one. His thrusts came in soft waves, flat and light, leaving Marco enough time to deal with the feeling of being filled. Their gazes never left each other, even not when Erik picked up his pace. Marco wrapped his legs around his waist again, soft moans on his lips until a harder thrust hit his sweet spot and he started to groan louder.

„Yes, moan for me, no one can hear us here,“ Erik encouraged him, „don’t hold yourself back.“ At first, Marco was hesitantly, muffling his sounds of ecstasy by biting on his lips. Erik kissed him quickly between the next two thrusts, licking over Marco’s smooth lips to soothe them. „Scream if you need to scream, babe,“ he repeated, „you don’t have to be silent.“

„Ah!“ Marco accompanied Erik’s next thrust, „ah, Erik, yes, there!“

„Here?“ the younger one wanted to know, pushing hard into Marco.

„Fuck, yes!“ Marco now screamed, unable to hold back any longer.

„Good,“ Erik whispered, hitting the special spot with his next thrust again. Marco wondered briefly when and with whom Erik had gained such outstanding sex skills but, he stopped thinking with the next thrust.

Erik had lifted one of Marco’s legs higher in the air, changing the angle of his pushes, brushing in a way over the blonde’s prostate Marco had never experienced before. „Yes!“ the midfielder screamed, „oh God, yes, yes, Erik, more, please, I’m close!“

The younger one stopped his thrusts and wrapped his fingers around Marco’s dick. He jerked him off several times, stopping his movements and thrusting into Marco forcefully, then staying inside of him with his dick while getting him off again. Erik alternated between deep, hard thrusts with his dick and fast, tight jerks with his hand, sending Marco into a never experienced height. The blonde didn’t know his own name any longer, the sensations around his manhood and his needy core so intense that he almost forgot to breathe.

„Mmmm,“ Marco made an involuntary, vibrating sound in his throat, announcing his orgasm. Erik let go of his dick, only thrusting into him anymore, relentlessly and mercilessly over his prostate. Marco trembled, knowing exactly that he only needed one more thrust to come hard, but, Erik prolonged his ecstasy, holding still, Marco on the absolute brink of his high. Erik grabbed Marco’s wrists, pinned them to the ground and locked his gaze with the blonde before he thrust the one final time into the midfielder who came undone, screaming Erik’s name over and over again, each shout commenting one of the immense contractions his body was captured of, spilling his seed over their bellies.

In the middle of his ecstasy, he felt something warm and wet inside his core, understanding without words that Erik had found his release, too, sent over the edge by Marco’s tightened walls. They panted and moaned through the aftermaths of their shared passion, hands flying over spent bodies, caressing sweaty skin with soft strokes and trembling fingers.

Eventually, Erik pulled out of Marco and flopped down next to him on the sleeping bag.

„What did we just do?“ the blonde whispered, drawing circles over Erik’s strong chest, discovering every inch of the naked flesh.

„We made love to each other, Marco,“ Erik answered honestly and the blonde smiled from ear to ear. Yes, Erik was right and he had to admit that he might have fucked with other men but, he truly had never made love to another man before. „Come here,“ Erik invited Marco to snuggle against his body.

„We can’t stay here,“ the midfielder murmured, shortly before falling asleep. He fought against the tiredness but finally, he gave in, drifting into a slumber, nestled against his boyfriend, listening to Erik’s steady heartbeat that promised him shelter for a lifetime.


	18. Things get mixed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update took me ages. Finally, I am back with this story (and hopefully soon with my other works, as well). Thank you my wonderful Blue_Night for doing the beta and encouraging me to go on. 
> 
> Dear readers, please enjoy the next chapter!

„Hey, there’s somebody over there, I can see a sleeping bag!“    

The stunned shout roused Marco from his dreams rudely. Very pleasant dreams but now, he couldn’t care about them any longer because he was in deep trouble as he noticed after some drowsy moments. Next to him, under the soft fabric of the sleeping bag, he could sense Erik’s steady breathing, his back pressed against Marco’s chest. It was still dim, the sun only starting to rise, and some birds were singing in the trees.    
   
„What?“ another shout broke the silence of the very early morning. Marco immediately recognized the voices and froze. He joggled Erik at his shoulders and laid his hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking as he woke up.    
   
„Listen, Erik, Lukasz and Kuba are out there, they have seen us. What shall we do?“ he whispered urgently and somehow panicking, his morning wood reminding him that he was still naked - as well as Erik was.   
   
„Hm?“ Erik asked sleepily before he sat up, frightened. „Did we fall asleep?“ he exclaimed much louder than he should have done.    
   
„Shhh!“ Marco said, but, it was too late.    
   
„It’s Marco and Erik,“ Lukasz stated, slight amusement in his voice while he walked over to them. Marco grabbed the sleeping bag hastily and tried to cover their bodies as good as it was possible.    
   
„Our lovebirds?“ Kuba asked with feigned innocence, the blood in Marco’s veins running cold. The moment the two Poles stood in front of them, they started to snicker - but, it wasn’t a mocking laughter, rather a very friendly one.    
   
„Look at them,“ Lukasz said, „do you think Marco’s face is redder or is it Erik looking as if he was near a heart attack?“    
   
„I can’t decide, Lukasz, I’m sorry,“ Kuba chuckled.    
   
„Lukasz, Kuba,“ Marco stammered, the sleeping bag pressed around his torso, Erik sitting next to him like a rabbit in front of two snakes.    
   
„Marco, Erik,“ Lukasz replied, hardly able to stop his laughter. The whole situation was awkward, at least no one tried to deny the obvious. Then, Lukasz pulled himself together. „I guess you slept out here and I also guess that I don’t have to ask why you did so?“    
   
Marco shook his head, guiltily.  
  
„Get your clothes and come back to the camp,“ Lukasz suggested, „until now, no one has noticed that you are missing. They are all still sound asleep.“    
   
The midfielder let out a relieved sigh and finally, Erik came back to life, too. „Will you tell the others about us?“ he asked shyly.    
   
Kuba shook his head. „I think you should do it yourself.“ Erik nodded eagerly, his cheeks still red like fire.    
￼   
„Then, what are you waiting for? We can return to the camp together,“ Lukasz insisted.    
   
Marco simply pointed at the sleeping bag, vaguely to the area around his groin and the Pole understood, snickering another time. „I see,“ Lukasz chuckled, „you’re naturalists.“ He grinned at Kuba but finally, he pulled him away. „Give them some time to get dressed, Kuba,“ he said, emphasizing the words.    
   
When their two teammates had turned around, Marco darted into his briefs, pants and shirt as if the devil was hunting him. Erik was even faster, grabbing the sleeping bag with trembling hands. „I will talk to them later,“ Marco whispered, pressing Erik’s hand quickly in reassurance. Until then, he could only hope that Kuba and Lukasz would keep their promise and to not talk to anyone about their little encounter.    
   
Just when they arrived at the clearing, the question why Kuba and Lukasz had left the camp themselves at the very early morning came up to Marco’s mind.  

 

***

 

Soon, it was afternoon in the camp and the blonde midfielder hadn’t had the chance to talk to the Poles or Erik undisturbed, his nervousness increasing with every hour that passed by. And then, Kloppo had another challenge for them. „The next night in the camp, you will share your tent with another teammate,“ he announced, „I want to mix things up a little.“ Marco groaned frustrated and caught Erik’s gaze who looked somehow helpless and disappointed. „We will make a draw. I have written half of your names on a lottery ticket, the other half is picking the tickets.“   
   
Marco hoped from the bottom of his heart that he would have at last the chance to get Erik as his tentmate again. Maybe, if he would be lucky...    
   
„Marco,“ he heard their trainer, „you will be the first. Go, get your ticket.“ The blonde closed his eyes, picking one note that he unfolded carefully.    
   
He couldn’t tell how much he wanted to see the four letters of Erik name on it, a name that had become like music in his ears. He wanted to share the next night in the camp with the man he just had slept with, the man he needed to hold in his arms again, he needed to kiss, to stroke, to feel.

Then, he read the name on the sheet. It were four letters, but, not an „E, „R“, „I“ and „K“. Instead, he read a „M“, „A“, „T“ and „S“ and he let out a hiss. Why had it to be their nosy captain of all people?   
   
However, things still turned out even worse. When it was Erik’s turn to make the draw, the face of the brunette lit up when he had deciphered the name. „Jonas!“ he exclaimed happily, embracing his friend who had returned to Dortmund after his loan and had joined them in the camp in the morning.    
   
Marco’s eyes went wide and a strange thought crossed his mind. It was not just the name of Erik’s new tentmate that started with a „J“ but, another word, as well.

￼Jealousy.    


	19. Sleep is overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, this is the last chapter but one before this fic will end. Unfortunately, they can't stay in the camp forever. :-D 
> 
> Thank you so much for your feedback and encouragement! Especially to my wonderful Blue_Night who 'camped' with me along the way, not only doing the beta but, helping me out with a lot of ideas. :-)

„Sleep well, Marco,“ Mats stated after they had crawled into their tent, disappearing into their sleeping bags. The midfielder took a deep breath - mainly because he was relieved that Mats didn’t ask him stupid questions but also, because the sleeping bag still smelled of Erik and the love they had made down on the little creek.    
   
The blonde got lost in his thoughts, remembering how good it had felt to have Erik so incredibly close. He couldn’t wait to repeat the sweet encounter, maybe the next time the other way round. Marco sighed, turning to the side and listening into the darkness. Then, he imagined that he heard a little moan.    
   
„What was this?“ he asked on alert, joggling Mats, „have you heard that, too?“   
   
„I didn’t hear anything besides your wistful sighs,“ the captain muttered already drifting away, „would you please be so kind and go to sleep?“    
   
„Yeah,“ Marco agreed, concentrating on his sense of hearing. There! He had heard it again, and darting out of the tent in the very next second and straight into the direction of the one that Erik and Jonas shared was one single move. He was halfway there when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and fingers digging painfully into his skin.    
   
„Don’t,“ Mats warned him, „leave them be.“ Marco struggled against the hard grip, not able to free himself because hell, Mats was so much stronger. „Come back to our tent and sleep, there’s nothing you should be afraid of despite making a complete fool out of yourself with your needless jealousy.“   
   
„I am not jealous,“ the blonde hissed, „I just heard strange sounds. What if the wild hogs are back?“    
   
Mats pushed Marco’s small figure back to their tent. „Nuri and Matze are on guard and we have a fence around the camp. Go to sleep, I won’t repeat it anymore.“ The captain sounded strictly and Marco finally obeyed, letting himself be directed to the tent. Then, he suddenly heard another voice.   
   
„Marco? Is everything all right?“ Erik poked his head out of the entrance of his tent. He looked a little bit disheveled and Marco was even more alarmed. What if he had made out with Jonas? Wasn’t there a slight flush on his cheeks? And did he even wear a pajama?    
   
The blonde thought that he would faint when suddenly Jonas joined Erik, laying his arm casually around the brunette’s shoulder. „What’s up here?“ he asked and Marco had a hard time to not simply drag him out of the tent and yell at him to keep his fingers off of his boyfriend.    
   
„Marco heard something,“ Mats stated meaningfully, „probably the whistling in the dark.“    
   
Marco snorted. „I have very sensitive ears,“ he stated firmly, not understanding the double meaning of his sentence and Mats chuckled.    
   
„Mark his words, Erik,“ the captain grinned while the young defender couldn’t hide an embarrassed smile. „Now that we have clarified everything, can we please go back to sleep? I am really tired,“ the dark-haired added.    
   
￼Just when the situation seemed to be cleared and Mats and Marco were about to turn around, Jonas started to speak. „I am sorry if we have been too loud, Marco,“ he meant and the midfielder froze in place, facing Jonas like in slow-motion.    
   
„What did you just say?“ he stammered, looking at Erik horrified. Could it be that their ardent love-making hadn’t meant anything to the younger one and that he had continued right away to seduce Jonas?    
   
„We just talked,“ Erik replied quietly, „that’s what Jonas wanted to say.“ He pierced Marco with his gaze and the blonde imagined that there was as much longing into his look as he himself felt.    

„That’s enough, drama king,“ Mats decided, tugging Marco away from the other tent. „Sleep well, boys. And don't talk any more!“ He kept pulling Marco behind him, shoving him back into the tent, making himself comfortable in his sleeping bag. Marco however chewed on a question - and on his ongoing jealousy. He wondered if he could ask Mats what he wanted to know, tossing and turning from one side to the other. „No, they are just friends,“ Mats said all of a sudden, „and I am sure about that. He loves you and no one else, and he loves you for quite a long time now.“    
   
„Am I that obvious?“ Marco replied contritely.    
   
„Yes,“ Mats snickered, „and if you wouldn’t be so dense, you would see it yourself. But please, finally, can we get some sleep?“    
   
The midfielder nodded, yet, he still wasn’t convinced. As soon as Mats steady breathing announced his sleep, he tiptoed out of the tent, sneaking over to the dwelling Erik and Jonas shared. He felt guilty to spy on his boyfriend and passed by the tent to go down to the small creek to catch some fresh air. Just when he was at the height of the tent, he heard Erik whispering: „I am so happy, Jonas, I can’t tell you how. I can’t believe that he is returning my feelings, that’s all I ever wanted.“    
   
„You deserve it,“ Marco heard Jonas’ warm reply and then, he knew what he had to do.

 

***

 

It was the last evening in the camp and the team was sitting around the fire. As reluctant as they had been when their adventure had started, as happy they were now about the experiences and the team spirit they had gained. The sun had descended a long time ago and the stars were glimmering in the dark summer sky. The atmosphere was peaceful, somehow even intimate.    
   
Marco took a deep breath and looked into the darkness above him as if to find encouragement for his undertaking there. Then, he cleared his throat, addressing his teammates. „Guys,“ he said, his voice loud and firm, „would you please listen to me for a second?“    
   
His teammates stopped their babbling and Marco caught a surprised gaze from Erik who was sitting right next to him, engaged in a conversation with Jonas.    
   
„First, I want to thank Jürgen for bringing us here,“ Marco started, holding eye contact with the other players and his trainer. „I have learned a lot here, mostly about myself, and I am sure that this will help me regarding the next season. We need to stand together if we want to achieve our goals. I am proud to be a member of this team and I am also proud,“ and now, Marco laid his hand upon Erik’s thigh, taking another deep breath, „to be the boyfriend of this wonderful being here. I thought you should know about us, Erik is way too precious to hide him.“ He flung his arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pressed him close, shyly and gently.    
   
Erik however didn’t even know what has happened, he looked at Marco amazed. The next thing he heard was Mats’ voice.    
   
„Thank God that you finally admitted the obvious,“ he accused the blonde jokingly, getting more serious then. „You know that we will support you, don’t you?“ Approving murmuring occurred until Kloppo exercised his authority.    
   
„Who would have thought that you would fall in love with each other, regarding the fuss you had made when you have learned about your tentmate, Marco?“ He paused for a moment and gave the answer himself. „Well, I am not surprised, to be honest. Teasing is a sign of affection, isn’t it?“ He chuckled about his own joke, clapping his hands afterwards. „But now, let’s go to sleep. We will leave the camp in the early morning and there will be a training session the day after tomorrow.“ The trainer stood up, flushing up the players like birds.    
   
„Marco, Erik,“ he held his two players back, „we will talk about your, eh, relationship when we are back in Dortmund, all right?“ He laid one arm around both of them, „but don’t worry, you are having my support. Sleep well,“ he bid them farewell.    
   
Luckily, Kloppo had reversed the change of tentmates and Marco was able to share his sleeping bag with Erik again. He knew better than to make out with his boyfriend after his announcement, aware that the other players maybe would keep an ear on them.    
   
However, when he crawled into the tent, spreading his body onto the sleeping bag, he had no objections against Erik snuggling close to him, his limbs capturing him like an octopus. „Thank you,“ the younger one whispered into Marco’s ear, „I love you.“    
   
„Love you, too,“ Marco whispered back. „Can’t wait to be alone with you.“ He didn’t dare to kiss Erik, avoiding any suspicious sounds, but, he caressed the handsome features of the young defender, stroking his face and brushing his thumb over Erik’s mouth. „You’re beautiful,“ he whispered, placing one soft, chaste kiss on Erik’s full lips.

Then, Marco turned to the side, presenting Erik his back and sighing in pleasure when the younger one understood, wrapping his arms protectively around the slim body of his boyfriend. They fell asleep in the middle of nowhere - a place that couldn’t be closer to cloud nine.


	20. Back in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter of the camp, I hope that you will like the ending! :-)
> 
> I needed some fluff because my other story, "Save me", is very demanding at the moment. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this fic, for leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> And a special 'thank you' to Blue_Night for providing me with great ideas and for correcting my mistakes. Thank you, honey!

„Finally we are back into the civilization,“ Erik sighed, sitting next to Marco in the bus that was bringing them back home. He threw a last, almost wistful gaze at the camp that had been their home during the last days, remembering especially the wonderful encounter he had had with Marco down by the little creek. But, he was happy to be back into a world with constant hot water and electricity.    
   
„Mhm,“ Marco answered absentmindedly and not very convinced. He stared out of the window, his head leaned against the glass.    
   
„What?“ Erik whispered into his ear, „aren’t you happy that the camp is over?“ He pressed his thigh slightly against the blonde’s, still not believing that they were together now.    
   
„No,“ Marco admitted sheepishly. „I liked sharing a tent with you.“ He blushed a little bit, thinking back at the beginning of the camp when he had refused to sleep in a tent next to Erik to protect himself. And now, he had even slept _with_ him and God, it had been so good.    
   
„I wouldn’t mind sharing a proper bed with you,“ Erik replied, strengthening the touch of his thigh. „Do you want to come over to me tonight?“ He laid so much hope into his voice, however, Marco would have said ‚yes‘ anyway.    
   
„Sure,“ the midfielder replied, beaming at this boyfriend. He closed his eyes, in his mind a clear vision of what he wanted to do with Erik later, when they would be alone. Finally, alone.   
  
  
***   
  
  
„Hey babe,“ Marco said in a breathy voice when he had arrived at Erik’s flat a few hours later, the sun already descending, freshly showered and dressed into clean, neat clothes. His dick awoke almost immediately when he saw, heard, smelled and sensed his boyfriend, pressed close to his body for an intense welcome kiss. He couldn’t wait to lay naked in his arms, to feel Erik, to bury himself deep into his beloved one for the very first time. He had needed so much time to finally stand to his feelings, now, it couldn’t go fast enough for his liking.    
   
Yet, Erik seemed to be tensed. He returned the kiss with passion, his hands holding Marco tight, but, there was something that troubled him. „Are you okay?“ the blonde asked, running his hand softly over Erik’s cheek.   
   
„Yeah, sure,“ the brunette shrugged, obviously scared to tell Marco what weighed on his mind. The midfielder tried to distract him with another kiss, his hands traveling underneath Erik’s shirt and stroking over the smooth, firm skin there. But, the younger one seemed to flinch because of the touch.   
   
„Spill it out,“ Marco whispered into Erik’s ear, scared to hear the truth. Had his wonderful boyfriend changed his mind, not wanting to be by his side anymore?    
   
However, Marco’s fears were ungrounded - in fact it was Erik who was afraid. „I have never ￼bottomed before!“ he burst out, hiding his face between his hands. „I know that you allowed me to be so close to you and that you want the same from me now, but, but...“ he stuttered with rising despair.    
   
„Hey,“ Marco soothed him, pulling his hands from his face, „look at me.“ Erik cast his eyes up hesitantly, meeting the blonde’s gaze. „I will wait, as long as you need me to wait, baby. There’s nothing you should be ashamed of, on the contrary. I will be proud if you will trust me enough one day to be your first. We don’t have to rush things.“    
   
„Really?“ Erik whispered, still trembling.   
   
„What do you think?“ Marco replied, holding Erik’s face in his hands and kissing him gently, discovering his mouth in a slow but all the more intense pace with his agile tongue.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Marco waited several weeks until Erik was ready, pleasuring him with his fingers and his tongue, with his mouth and his hands until he knew every inch of the young brunet’s body by heart, never running out of desire for his beautiful lover.    
   
Finally, they had two days without training, the new season still at the early stage. It was a warm, late summer day when Marco was hit by a special idea. He searched in his cellar, finding the sleeping bag he had used in the camp together with Erik. It was a small deal to buy a tent and some food, but, a rather huge task to convince Erik to take pot luck for the upcoming days.      
  
„Where are we going to?“ the brunet asked over and over again while Marco navigated him out of Dortmund and into a thinly populated region far away from the huge cities. He had spent time here with his parents and sisters when he had been a little boy and he knew a place where they would be undisturbed - undisturbed to camp.    
  
  
***   
  
  
Marco would never forget Erik’s astonished gaze when he realized where they were and what Marco had brought along with them, repeating the unforgettable moments when they first had touched, kissed and made love to each other in the middle of nowhere.   
   
„I take Marco“, Erik whispered when they finally had managed to built up the tent.    
   
“Good. And why?”, the blonde repeated breathlessly the words Kloppo had asked them after Erik had chosen his tent mate during the first time they had camped.    
   
“Because I love him,“ the young defender breathed straight into Marco’s ear, pulling him close. Their lips touched almost by instinct now with both holding their eyes close, savoring the ardent contact of their lips and tongues. It didn’t take long until they moaned softly into the kiss, sinking down onto the ground.    
   
Marco crawled into the tent, offering Erik his hand and inviting him into the cozy dwelling, using the sleeping back as a blanket. It was still so warm outside that they didn’t need it as shelter against the cold.      
  
„Lie down,“ Marco invited his boyfriend, „I know that it is not as comfortable as a bed, but...“ he bent over Erik, kissing him lightly.    
   
„It brings back so many memories,“ Erik fancied, placing his hand in Marco’s neck and holding him while his tongue begged for entrance into the blond’s mouth. Marco granted it willingly, stripping his shirt off. He knew that his nipples were already hard, craving for Erik’s touch but, he took his time, caressing Erik’s rosy nubs first after he had undressed him.    
   
Next, one of Marco’s hands disappeared into Erik’s jeans, mirroring the perfect roundness of his butt cheeks with his soft fingers. He started to knead the skin, getting aroused himself by the feeling of Erik’s strong muscles underneath his fingertips.    
   
Erik was not much better, either, as Marco could tell by the hardness that was poking his thigh. He rubbed himself unconsciously against the midfielder’s legs, creating friction through the garment of their jeans.    
   
„Off,“ Marco gasped, opening Erik’s belt in a fluent motion and freeing him from his trousers and briefs in one. Every time his younger boyfriend lay in front of him naked, so vulnerable and full of trust, he felt a huge lump in his throat, his protectiveness for the wonderful man overwhelming him.    
   
Erik fumbled with Marco’s jeans now, managing it somehow to strip them down, making short work with the tight black brief of the blonde afterwards. He looked at Marco admiringly, his hands playing around Marco’s erected nipples.   
   
And still, Erik was somewhere else in his thoughts just like he had been the evening they had returned from the camp.    
   
„Is something wrong? Marco asked, dabbing kisses over Erik’s chest.   
   
„No,“ the brunette drawled, „in fact, something is _right_.“   
   
Marco raised his eyebrows in question, not stopping with his caresses.    
   
„The moment is right, Marco,“ Erik whispered, „I want it tonight.“    
   
Marco’s heart skipped a beat, his dick twitching happily but, he still had to make sure that he had gotten Erik right. „Do you want to sleep with me, baby?“ he asked tenderly, stroking over Erik’s stubbly cheeks.    
   
„Yes,“ Erik breathed, giving away his excitement and his fear at once - and Marco sensed both, as well.   
   
„I will be careful and gentle and you can stop me anytime,“ he said full of love while he searched for something in his bag. „Look, I have lube here, I won’t take you dry.“    
   
He rubbed some of the liquid onto his fingers, spreading Erik’s legs carefully. He had caressed his small rosebud before, had even pushed a digit inside, but, they still hadn’t taken the final step.      
  
Erik accepted Marco’s first finger without resistance, waiting eagerly until the older one would ￼find his prostate, making him groan in passion. Marco pleasured the special spot, stroking Erik’s dick lazily with his other hand to keep it hard. Quickly, he added a second finger, earning a loud moan from his boyfriend. He had never pushed two digits into him before and he could feel that Erik needed some time to adjust to them, distracting him with a kiss.    
   
Marco carefully worked his beloved one open, Erik’s tight muscle that slowly gave in setting the pace. The blonde took care that he didn’t hurt him, scissoring his fingers only slightly to not strain his boyfriend who gifted him with so much trust. After some minutes, Marco’s fingers glided in and out more easily and he applied another portion of lube onto a third digit.    
   
„Take a deep breath,“ he ordered softly, shoving three fingers into Erik’s widened hole. The younger one fought against the intrusion involuntarily until Marco reached his prostate, grazing his digits over Erik’s one special spot, milking more and more pre-come from him.    
   
„Should we give it a try?“ Marco asked gently, pulling his fingers carefully out.      
  
Erik clenched around the sudden emptiness, determined to let it be filled again. „Yes,“ he breathed, „I want to sense you, please, show me how it feels to be loved.“    
   
Marco sealed their lips with another kiss, crawling over Erik and finding the perfect place between his bent legs. „Here you go,“ he murmured into the brunette’s ear, steadying his own dick with his hand and searching for Erik’s rosebud. A suppressed groan told him that he had found it.    
   
All the time he had known that he would be Erik’s first man, he had considered how he should take him to not cause him pain and to boost his pleasure. But now, as the moment was here, he didn’t think anymore, at all. He just listened to the signals Erik’s body sent, to the slow stretching of his muscle, to his erratic breathing and the wetness that dripped from his dick.    
   
And then, he thrust in, building up pressure that soon broke the resistance of Erik’s rosebud, widening his channel with his hard manhood inch by inch, slipping into the tight heat that seemed to be endlessly deep.    
   
Marco knew that the stretching caused Erik pain, his body new to all the sensations, and he gave his best to make the intrusion as bearable as possible for him, kissing him, stroking him, holding him tight and showing him all the love he felt for him.    
   
After some moments, the incredible and almost painful tightness around Marco’s dick eased and Erik stared into his eyes with utter disbelief. „This is, my God, Marco... so amazing... I love you,“ he croaked out, still taking deep breaths to keep himself relaxed.    
   
„I love you, too,“ the blonde breathed, propped up on his arms to hold eye contact with Erik. Like in slow-motion, he pulled out, pausing for a second, letting himself sink into Erik’s body afterwards. During the first gentle thrust, Erik bit on his lips, focused on the unfamiliar feeling around his filled hole.    
   
„Let go,“ Marco whispered, thrusting once more before he got a hold onto Erik’s left leg, pushing the knee a little bit upwards. Erik moaned as Marco hit him in a different, deeper angle. „Shhh, my love,“ the blonde soothed him, „you’re doing so fine.“    
   
His next thrust came slightly harder but, it also hit its aim. Erik’s world exploded when his boyfriend massaged his prostate with his hard dick, and all he could do was letting Marco take the lead, a boneless mess underneath his strong body, ready to accept whatever the blonde wanted to give him.    
   
„Marco,“ Erik moaned time after time, accompanying each and every thrust with the name of the man who pleasured him so much.    
   
The midfielder had changed from slow, flat thrusts to deep ones in the meantime, relentlessly treating Erik’s prostate the way it craved to be treated. Suddenly, Erik knew that there was no way back anymore, that Marco’s ardent ministration, that his accurate thrusts wouldn’t miss their purpose.    
   
„I’m coming, oh God, I’m coming,“ Erik cried out, his orgasm building up with a force that would carry him away.    
   
And that was exactly what happened with Marco’s next merciless thrust.    
   
Erik choked on his own sob when his height caught him, barely noticing that he painted Marco’s belly with his seed, the deep contractions taking over the command of his body. He couldn’t feel anything else than the vehement movements of his muscles, not only the ones who catapulted his release out of his dick, his whole body seemed to be captured by his ecstasy.    
   
A sudden scream hang in the air and Erik couldn’t tell if it was still him who moaned through his peak or if it was Marco who had found his satisfaction, as well. Regarding the pulses he felt in his channel, it must have been his boyfriend who had followed him over the edge, marking him deep inside his body where no one else had ever been allowed to be before.    
   
Softly and oh so carefully, Marco drew back, flopping next to Erik onto the sleeping bag. „How bad was the pain?“ he wanted to know worried, entangling his fingers with Erik’s.    
   
„Which pain?“ Erik panted, snuggling close to his beloved one - his beloved one who had taken his virginity with so much care and love.    
   
A smile started to spread over Marco’s face, relieved and somehow proud. Erik had deserved a perfect first time and maybe he hadn’t done it so bad. „It was simply wonderful,“ Erik said, „I was scared for nothing. Thank you so much.“    
   
„Thank _you_ ,“ Marco replied, bending over Erik to kiss him. „That was the greatest gift you could make to me.“    
   
Erik however chuckled to his surprise. „Maybe you can even make a huger gift to me one day,“ he said shyly.    
   
Marco knew exactly what he wanted to say. „Just like Lukasz had done for Kuba?“ he asked softly, remembering the day when the Pole not only had come out finally, but, also had proposed to his long-term secret boyfriend.    
   
Erik blushed furiously.    
   
„As long as you don’t expect me to fall down in front of you on my knee with a red rose between my teeth in a luxury restaurant, wearing a tuxedo,“ Marco answered. „I will do it out in the open, in front of a tent I will share with you, underneath the glimmering stars. Camping is underrated, you know?“   
￼   
He winked at his boyfriend and cleaned him thoroughly before he bedded him to sleep, their limbs being in competition with an octopus.    
   
Only when he drifted away, Erik realized that Marco hadn’t said „I _would_ do it out in the open“ but, „I _will_ “.    
  
  
***     
  
  
And that was exactly the sentence Erik said at the same place, three years later.      
  
  
  
   
THE END.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back to life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454637) by [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst)




End file.
